Who are you, Jack Frost?
by HeyDickGrayson
Summary: Pitch is back and the guardians need Jack to go undercover as a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he meets Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup. Becoming close to the three students helps Jack on his mission but what will happen when they find out who he really is? Will include Japunzel and possibly Mericup.
1. Chapter 1 - He's back

**This is my first FanFiction story. I've been reading a lot of Tangle/ROTG/HTTYD/Brave crossovers lately so I thought I'd right one my self. The entire story will be written from Jack's POV and he probably wont be meeting any of the others till chapter 3. Thank you and please enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1 - He's back **

"Thank you all for coming." North said as the rest of the guardians arrived. I'd gotten there earlier then the rest due to already being in the area so we'd been waiting for the others. North refused to tell me why he'd called us all together until everyone had arrived. It was the middle of summer so it wasn't really an inconvenience for anyone, apart from Sandy and Tooth maybe but it made me curious. I had seen anything strange on my travels but something was defiantly wrong. North had a very concerned look on his face and had been pacing around the room since I'd arrived.

Bunnymund was the last to arrive, hopping through the door complaining how cold it was, as per usual.

"Alright North, whats the problem?" he asked as he warmed his feet by the fire behind North. The large russian put his hands up to his face and pinched the crease on his nose. He looked exhausted and ready to give up.

"Whats going on North?" Tooth asked carfully as she put her petite hand on his huge shoulder.

"Its Pitch. He's back."

"What? How is that possible?" I almost shouted it as I suddenly stood up straight. How could he be back? We made sure that he was gone for good, sure he'd threatened us but we where always prepared for his return, I just wasnt expecting him to be back so soon.

"I saw him, he was here. He's coming back for the children." North explained.

"But how? We made sure he was gone." Bunny said as Sandy started to create pictures above his head.

"He had help" North translated. "From a witch?" North said with confusion. This was getting worse the more we talked about it.

"You need to find out more about this witch who's be helping him." I suggested as I gripped my staff and started to fly off.

"And where do think you're going?" asked Bunny, slightly annoyed.

"I need to see Jamie!" I shouted back and flew away into the night.

The night was still as I swiftly landed on Jamie's roof back home in Burgess. I peered into his bedroom window to find him fast asleep. He always looked so peacful when he was sleeping. So safe. I didnt want to wake him but this was important. Using the end of my staff, I tapped on the glass, ice spread over the window. I'd always found it quite beautiful the way it does that, swirling around eachother like lace.

Jamie's eyes fluttered open, disturbed by the chill that was spreading through the room.

"Jack?" Even before he was fully awake he knew it was me. I slowly pushed the window open as he stretched and sat up. I floated in and landed on the edge of his bed.

"Jack, you're here!" He exlaimed as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey kid." I said with a chuckle as I squeezed him back.

"What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly. It made me frown thinking about how happy he was to see me, completely oblivious to the danger he was in.

"I have some bad news Jamie, Pitch is back."

"What?!" His smile quickly faded. I felt awful but he needed to know what was going on. "Are you sure?" He added.

"Yes, but I need you to remember that he can't hurt you, as long as you're not afraid. As long as you believe in me, I will always protect you. I promise."

"I'll always believe in you Jack." His eyes started to water and a tear slipped down from the corner of his eye. I wiped it away with my thumb and gave him another tight hug.

"It'll be okay Jamie, I wont let anything happen to you." We stayed like that for a while until he finally stopped crying and fell asleep. I laid him down softly then grabbed my staff. I hated to leave him but I needed to get back to the pole, we needed to form a plan.


	2. Chapter 2 - Jacks Mission

**So hey this is the next chapter, I've already wrote like 5 chapters for this story so I'll upload them like everyday, thanks for the support so far, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2 – Jacks mission**

When I got back to the pole, Tooth flew up to me with a worried expression on her face.

"Hows Jamie?" She gave me a quick hug as she said it, obviously seeing the worried look I was displaying , she felt it was necessary.

"He should be okay, thanks Tooth." She gave me a small smile as she fluttered off to join the others.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked as I floated down onto a near by table, leaning against my staff.

"We've discovered where Pitch is hiding, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We've assumed thats where the witch who helped him works." Bunny explained with great concern.

"He's hiding in a school?!" The rest of the Guardians nodded in response. I stood up and rubbed my forehead. A school. Full of children. This was a lot worse than I thought.

"So what are we going to do about it?" I asked them after sitting back down. Tooth, North and Bunny all looked at eachother concerned whilst Sandy just looked at me unsurely.

"This is where you come in, Jack." Said Tooth, as she fluttered over to me.

"What?" There was a sudden glow of white light shining down on us that filled the room. I looked up in awe, as the moon loomed over us like he was joining the conversation.

"We need you to go undercover as a student to the school." North said cauciously, snapping my attention back to them.

"Why me?" I practically shouted.

"Jack, you're the only one who looks normal enough to pass of as a wizard teenager, mate." Bunny explained in his think Australian accent.

"Well, what's the point of going undercover if they can't see me anyway?" I questioned. I'd be invisible to them, like I was to everyone except Jamie and his friends. I loved Jamie but I still wished more children believed in me. North glanced at the Man in the Moon so I followed his gaze. They where starting to confuse me when North said something that I couldnt believe.

"Manny is going to try and change that." He said with a slight smile. Surely that wouldn't be possible but I was hopeful that it was.

"It might not work." Said Tooth. "But if it does, mate, everyone will be able to see you." Continued Bunny. I looked back at the moon, could he really do it? As soon as I thought it, the beam of light shifted and focused entirely on me, lifting me up in to the air. I started to panic a bit. I'd been waiting so long for this, to be seen by everyone. Was I ready? I was overcome with feelings of pure joy and pure terror. My whole body started to glow blue, it felt weird but soothing. As quickly as it started, it stopped and Manny started to lower me down back to the floor. I started inspecting my hands for any significant differences.

"I dont feel any different, do I look any different?" The group all shook their heads, almost synchronized.

"Manny said it has worked, so I guess it has." Said North in his think Russian accent after nodding at the mood. I picked up my staff from the floor and stood infront of the group.

"So what now? I still dont look like an average teeneger." I said as I slumped against my staff.

"We can't change how you look, mate, but we can make you look more like a wizard." Bunny said with a slight smirk as a tiny trail of blue snow flakes started to circle around my staff, I held it out infront of me, staring as my precious staff started to shrink. I closed my eyes as it pulsed an unbarable bright light. I looked down at my hand once the light had died down to find it had been transformed into a small pointed stick with a swirled handle. It was the same wood as my staff and it still iced at my touch but it was small and light. It felt very strange to hold.

"What is it?" I asked as I pointed the little stick at them.

"Its a wand, Jack" explained Tooth. "It's what wizards use to cast spells, you wont be able to cast spells like the other wizards but you'll still be able to use your normal abilities, but you have to keep them subtle." I flicked the wand around a bit, getting used to the feel of it.

"Cool, so now I just turn up at the school? They'll know I'm not a real student." I was still fiddling with my new wand, it would take a while to get used not carrying my staff everywhere.

"We've taken care of that, don't worry." Said North with a wink.

"So I persume I have to take books and stuff with me considering its a school and all?" I said with a slight sarcastic grin.

"Dingle!" North shouted. A couple of red pointed elves came running up to us, they always amused me with their little jingling hats. "Books!" He shouted again then the elves quickly ran off into another room. I raised an eyebrow at North who just smirked at me before the elves came jingling back in carrying piles of books and fabric. One of the elves put the books next to me whilst the other one carried the fabric over to North who then threw one of the items at me. It was black and long. I looked up at group with confusion.

"Uniform." Bunny said with a very amused grin.

**Don't worry, he'll be meeting the rest of the guys in the next chapter, I promise.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Introductions

**Gaah you don't understand how much I love writing these and the support I've received so far has been great so thanks :) **

**Chapter 3 – Introductions**

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" I asked North as we stood behind Kings Cross train station in London.

"It'll be fine." He assured me as he handed me my ticket. "Make sure he doesn't loose that." He said to Babytooth, who was coming with me for comfort and help. She replied with a nod and flew into my hood. Which was now black instead of blue.

"It feels weird wearing different clothes." I complained as I put the ticket in my pocket. Bunny had already made fun of me because of the uniform I had to wear, he found the whole concept pretty amusing actually. They'd made me change into a black hoodie and blue jeans, they had also gotten me some blue trainers which I refused to wear. 300 years without wearing shoes, I wasn't going to start now. I sighed as North piled all my luggage onto a trolley. I didn't need it all but I needed to seem like a normal teenager. I grabbed the trolley and sighed heavily once again, this was going to be one hell of an adventure.

I looked at North for comfort who looked at me sympathetically before sweeping me up into a massive hug.

"Good luck, Jack Frost." He said softly as he put me back down. I nodded in reply then started to push my trolley round to the entrance of the building. I glanced behind me one more time to see North getting back in his sleigh and flying off. I was alone now, me and Babytooth had to get through this together.

I walked through the crowds looking for the right platform Platform 9¾. Did that even exist? It wasn't until I was looking around for the platform that I realized that everyone could see me now. I suddenly felt very exposed. My heart started to race, if i could sweat then I would have been. I needed to find the platform fast. I couldn't handle everyone looking at me. I could hear whispers among the crowd, commenting on my hair. I had never realized how inhuman I looked until now. Ice white hair with just as white skin. I had never cared about how I looked before because nobody could see me. But now they could and I felt very self conscious.

I looked around panicked until I saw another boy standing in between platforms 9 and 10. He had the same kind of luggage as me and I could here him talking with the man standing next to him.

"Are you ready to go through, Hiccup?" Hiccup? That was an odd name.

"Yes dad, can I go now?" I needed to get to him before he left so I started running through the crowd with my trolley. I could have gotten there in 5 seconds if I was allowed to fly there but Tooth said I wasnt allowed. I reached them just in time, panting from running with the trolley.

"Excuse me!" I almost shouted. Both the boy and his father looked at me. The boy looked younger then me, not by much though. He had brown shaggy hair with freckles. He was a lot shorter then me to and was wearing a green shirt, brown waistcoat and jeans.

"Hi, excuse me." I said again as I got closer. "How do I get to platform 9¾?" His father looked at me with understanding then patted me on the shoulder, I felt Babytooth squirm a little in my hood.

"Dont worry, It's my Hiccups first time to." He gestured to his son who had his arms crossed. "Its just through that wall." I looked at the wall he was pointing at. I had to run through a wall? Are you kidding? I looked back at Hiccup who was already getting prepared to run. He had tight grip of his trolley then ran straight for it, I had to flinch when he got to the wall but he went straight through.

"Bye Dad!" He shouted as he disappeared through the wall. His dad smiled then turned to me, gesturing it was my turn. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. This was it. I started jogging at first but picked up my pace as I got closer to the wall. Before I knew it I was on the other side.

The station was bustling with young teens and their parents, saying their goodbyes. A few where crying. It made me thinking about my own family in my past life. My mother, my sister and how proud they would be of me now. I took a deep breath and pushed my trolley towards the train. It was a huge glossy red beast and was already packed with excited students. With all the people hurriedly running around, it made me think about just how visible I was now. It was scary.

After, dropping off my stuff in the luggage carriage, I wondered around the train look for a seat. Most of them where full but I eventually found an empty compartment. I slumped down on the seat, closed my eyes and gave out a loud sigh. I reopened my eyes to see Babytooth hovering in front of my face. I smiled at her then stroked her head.

"Did you see that? We went through a solid wall Babytooth!" She agreed by nodding her head quickly and making a soft squeaking noise. She always made me smile, she was just so cute. I gave her a beaming smile when suddenly the compartment door slid open. It was the boy from the train station, Hiccup.

"Hey, its you! Do you mind if I sit with you, everywhere else is full?" I nodded without saying anything so he came in and close the door behind him. He sat down next to me and was just about to say something when his eyes shot wide open.

"Woah! What's that?" He was gesturing to Babytooth, I didn't think that he would be able to see her. By this time she was perched on my finger.

"Oh, erm, It's a Hummingbird." Its the only animal I could say she was. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow in disbelief.

"That's some weird looking Hummingbird."

"Yeah, she's a rare breed." I was relieved to see that he just nodded and carried on getting his wand out.

"I'm Hiccup by the way, and you are?"

"Erm, Jack, Jack Frost."

"Huh, cool name. So what spells do you know?" Oh god, I hadn't read any of the books that North got me, I didn't know the names of any spells, especially not any ice ones.

"Erm, only a few."

"Well lets see them then!" He sounded really excited about magic whereas I was terrified about even getting my wand out but I did it anyway. I slipped it out my pocket and of course the handle started to frost and sparkled blue with ice, I didn't know whether that was normal but by Hiccups reaction I was guessing it wasn't.

"Wow, that wand is amazing!" I nervously smiled at him before I held it up to the window. Spirals of ice started to spread up the window until it was entirely white.

"Woah, you didn't even have to speak, you must have been practicing a lot!" Wizards spoke when casting a spell? I had a lot to learn about this world.

Hiccup was just about to show me a spell he had learned at home when a slim girl with long, long blond hair knocked on the door. We both jumped at the sound which made her giggle. It was a beautiful sound, much like herself. Her eyes where an amazingly bright shade of green. Much like my own but a different colour. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, you might want to put on your robes before we get there." She gave us a very cheery smile then looked directly at me. I still wasn't used to people seeing me so it felt strange making eye contact.

"Hey, nice hair by the way." My hand instinctively went up to my head. "Is it natural?"

"Erm, yeah."

"Cool." Her eyes shifted to my shoulder where Babytooth was perched.

"OH WOW!" She exclaimed before excitedly hopping over to sit across from me.

"She's beautiful! What's her name?" She asked as Babytooth flew over to her.

"erm...Babytooth?" Its the only name I knew her by and I was still shocked that people could see her so I hadn't prepared anything like that.

"Huh, strange name." She stood back up and hurried out the door, peeping her head back round and smiling.

"Remember, robes." Her smile was beautiful as she ran off down the corridor.

"Wow..." I hadn't meant to say it out loud it just happened but Hiccup just looked at me and laughed.

"Did you notice she wasn't wearing any shoes?" He seemed to find this very strange and felt quite ashamed as I looked down at my own bare feet. Maybe I should have put the shoes on after all He followed my gaze down to my feet and I was just waiting for him to just leave the compartment immediately but he didn't.

"Huh, I guess its a new trend or something." That was not the response I was expecting but I was relieved that he didn't judge me.

We quickly put our long black robes on then slumped back into the seats. Babytooth looked at me strangely and I don't blame her, I looked like an idiot in these robes, Bunny was right.

"I feel utterly ridiculous." I complained to hiccup.

"Its traditional dress, we have to wear them." Hiccup tried to explain.

"I know that but mine are too big." I stood up as Hiccup assessed the robes. North hadn't gotten them fitted to my size.

"They're not that big actually, you'll grow into them." If only he knew that I wouldn't.

The train came to a halt as we arrived at the station. Hiccup eagerly looked out the now defrosted window before excitedly leaving the compartment.

"Hiccup, wait!" I didn't want to loose the only friend I had so far, luckily he had heard me and was waiting outside the compartment.

"Come on, Jack, hurry up!" he grabbed my arm, it was covered by my robe sleeve so couldn't feel my skin. He dragged me through the crowd and on to the station where there was a man waiting for us. He was quite tall wearing a long black robe much like our own. He was carrying a large lantern that lit up the platform. It was already night, which made me very nervous, nobody else knew what lurked out there in the dark.

**Yay, Jack finally met the others haha I know Merida wasn't in this chapter but don't worry, she's in the next one :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Sorting

**I know I said I'd upload one everyday but I've already written so many that I just want to upload them all aha so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4 – Sorting**

The man with the lantern shouted for all the first years to follow him, he lead us to some small boats that all had lanterns hanging from them.

"Four to a boat please!" The man shouted as people started climbing in. Hiccup climbed in to the nearest boat and gestured me to follow. I leaped in after him, not realizing that I'd used the wind to help me jump over the large gap of water that now separated the boat and the ground. Luckily no one noticed as I frantically looked around for any sign that someone was watching. However, Hiccup must have felt the gust of wind that I had summoned and shivered slightly complaining about the cold.

"It's just the night chill." I told him, trying to cover up my own mistake. He nodded in agreement as two more people climbed in the boat with us. I looked behind me to see the beautiful girl from the train with another girl who had crazy red hair.

"Oh hi, its you! The boy with the white hair! Merida, this is the boy I told you about." She tapped the other girl frantically on the arm. It made me feel uncomfortable that people where already talking about me.

"Err, Hi." I said with a slight wave.

"Hi, I'm Merida." She had a very thick Scottish accent which matched her hair perfectly. "And I guess you've already met Rapunzel here." Rapunzel? I'd heard that name in Jamie's books. We used to sit for hours reading books about princesses and brave knights. Thinking about Jamie now made me realize how much I missed him already, he was the reason I was doing this. To protect him. I was lost in thought when Hiccup elbowed me in the arm.

"The girls asked you a question." He said with a slight smile and nodded towards them.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I had completely zoned out.

"I asked you what your name was." The red head said with a giggle.

"Oh, Jack, Jack Frost...and this is Hiccup." I said with a gesture to the freckled boy sitting beside me.

"Oh and he has this adorable little bird, where is she?" The blonde said with a very hopeful smile.

"You mean Babytooth?" As soon as I said her name she came fluttering out of my hood and was hovering in front of the girls.

"Awwww." Merida cooed, intrigued by the little fairy. "It's a bit of an odd pet for a boy to have, wouldn't ya think?" I had to come up with something, why did people keep asking questions about her?

"Oh well she's been in my family a long time, it wouldn't feel right without her." They all nodded and carried on playing with the little fairy until we finally got far enough down the lake to see the giant castle. We all sat in awe as we got closer, the historic building was dancing with lights, coming from every window. It was quite the view. I looked around the boat at the others and stopped at Rapunzel who's face had completely lit up. She looked absolutely stunning as the light bounced of her golden hair. Her green eyes, golden with pure joy. I couldn't help but stare until I heard someone shout "Okay, first years, welcome to Hogwarts!" I looked around as everyone started climbing out of there boats and on to the dock. I followed Hiccup and the girls up to big main entrance, as well as the rest of the year. It was huge inside, it was also very old, older than me by far. We followed the man that had led us from the boats up to a middle aged women that was waiting for us at the top of the stairs.

"Welcome, first years, I'm Professor Ibbotson. Behind these doors is the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your houses..." She carried on talking about houses and rules but I was too busy inspecting the place around me, it was ancient, plenty of dark places to hide. I was still looking around the room when I saw something on the wall move, when I looked again I could see that it was painting. When I looked at the other paintings, I could see that they where moving to. What kind of place was this. Something hit me in the arm, I looked to see it was Merida.

"Hey Jack, so which house do you wanna be in?" I hadn't heard a lot about the houses but I'd heard enough to know what they where.

"I'm not really bothered." I shrugged as Merida tutted at me.

"Well, I want to be in Gryffindor." I smiled half heartedly back at her whilst she started to discuss the topic with Rapunzel and Hiccup. I was too nervous to think about things like that, Pitch could be anywhere right now.

We followed the Professor through the huge doors and down the middle of the hall. There where 5 tables in total, four that went up the hall, each one belonging to a different house and one at the top of the hall where all the teachers sat. The roof was a night sky, dotted with candles floating under it, it was as though the roof just faded away. It was beautiful and I was so tempted to make it snow, Jamie always loved it when I made it snow in his room.

We where all lead through the crowded tables and to the front where there was a wooden stool holding a tatty old brown hat. It started to move before a tear appeared that acted as a mouth. A talking hat? Seriously?

"This is the sorting hat, it will determine which house you belong in. Each house will earn points for good behavior and grades, at the end of the year the house with the most points will be rewarded with the House Cup." The professor explained this as we made a line at the front. She pulled out a paper scroll and unraveled it.

"When your name is read out please walk to the front and put on the hat." Called the Professor again. Oh no, they'd know. The hat would know, it would know I wasn't a wizard. My whole purpose here would be ruined. Why didn't we think this through. The professor was already calling out names.

"Lupus, Alice!" The hat would ponder for a moment before shouting out the house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The professor just kept going down the list.

"Cooper, Sam!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Martin, Lucy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Haddock, Hiccup!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Mitchell, Skylar!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Gothel, Rapunzel!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Dunbroch, Merida!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They all went to there tables happy with their houses. There was a few more names before mine was called out.

"Frost, Jack!" Oh god, this was it. I slowly walked towards the hat and sat on the stool. I felt the tough fabric ruffle my hair as it was placed on my head. I closed my eyes ready for the hat to reveal who I really was but instead it started whispering to me.

"Its okay Jack, we know who you are, we'll try and help you on your quest. A few of the teachers know so you don't have to worry about magic." He whispered it so it was practically inaudible. I was so relieved to find out that North had arranged everything. I started to smile as the hat shouted my house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

**I know there's a lot of discussion over Hiccups's and Rapunzel's houses but I think Hiccup is defiantly the smartest and Rapunzel is just so loving so that 's why I placed them in these houses. Yup, that's just my logic.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Flying

**Sorry if the story is getting a bit boring but I am trying! Anyway heres the next chapter, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 5 – Flying**

After I had sat down with the rest of my house and the rest of the first years had been sorted the headmaster stood up to say a few words. He was a middle aged man with mid length brown hair. He had kind eyes that shone as he looked proudly down at his students. He obviously made the students here feel very safe. He started by welcome us, the firsts years, to the school then explaining a few rules like not being to use magic in the corridors or leaving the dorms at night. Surely that didn't apply to me right? Everyone started clapping as mountains of food magically appeared, filling up every inch of the tables. I can imagine it looked delicious to all the other students but it had no appeal to me. They all started cramming their plates full of chicken and potatoes, all sorts of food. I just looked around the room, wishing this day was over.

"Are you not going to eat, Jack?" It was another one of the first years in my house, Emma, I think her name was.

"Erm, I'm not hungry." I smiled politely as I looked at her, stuffing a chicken leg into her mouth. I'd never needed to eat or sleep, for that matter. It was just part of my immortality. I didn't have the basic needs as everyone else. Emma just looked at me then shrugged. I looked around the room again, scanning the students. I noticed Hiccup sitting at the Ravenclaw table, happily chatting to the rest of the students. Probably about all the spells they knew. I continued searching the room until I saw a mass of curly red hair in among the Gryffindors. Merida was stuffing her face with all the food she could, mostly assorted cakes, and nodding to the other students in agreement. I smiled at how happy she looked until I found Rapunzel. She was sitting elegantly with the rest of the Hufflepuffs, her hair flowing down her back. She still looked as beautiful and as excited as when I first saw her. She was blissfully stroking someones cat that was crawling in between the students. The rest of the students where doing the same, all excitedly discussing the different animals they had brought along with them.

I was sitting in the crowded hall for about an hour, watching everyone enjoy their meal before the food was cleared away and all the teachers at the front rose. Everyone became silent as the headmaster began to speak.

"I hope you all enjoyed the meal. A last note; there are some areas of the castle that students are not permitted to go, any student found in these areas will receive the appropriate punishment. Please follow the rules and only venture where you are permitted Now, can all first years please follow their house prefect to their dormitory's " With that everyone began to stand up. After listening to the headmasters words, I had a feeling that these forbidden areas where the first places I needed to look. I stood up and adjusted my belt that had started to twist, at least I got to keep something from my original outfit but it didn't sit very well on my new jeans. I followed the rest of the Slytherin house up a set of large stone stairs that seemed to continue forever. As I looked up, I could see random sets of stairs moving around and swapping places. This was just crazy.

The prefect lead us to the lower part of the castle, into the dungeon where we all crowded in front of a grey wall. The prefect then spoke the words "Pure-blood." I had no idea what this meant but the bricks started to shift to reveal a large black door. The prefect swung the doors open and stood aside so we could all see. Inside was a large room full of green lamps and black furniture including leather couches, quilted with little black buttons. The walls where darkly decorated with tapestries and carvings of snakes. The whole place looked dark and cold, I didn't like it at all.

"Welcome to the Slytherin common room. Girls dorms to the right, boys to the left." Everyone started separating down each corridor to the appropriate dorms. They where just as depressing as the common room I noticed as I walked over to the bed where my luggage had been put. It was brown and heavy with a little 'J.F' engraved in the corner. All the other boys had started to get changed into their pyjamas I had seen Jamie wear pyjamas plenty of times so started rummaging through my case for something similar. I eventually found a plain blue shirt with matching trousers. I unclipped my robes and pulled off my hoodie. I heard a crunch as I gripped the hood. I looked where my hand was to find little crystals of ice. My clothes had already started to frost and I'd only been wearing them for a couple of hours. Keeping my cover up was going to be hard.

I sat on the window sill for about half an hour, waiting for the other students to fall asleep. They where friendly enough and kept asking if I was okay but I really needed to start investigating. As soon as the lights where finally out, I quietly slipped out of the room and headed for the big black door at the front of the common room. I repeated the password that the prefect had said and tiptoed out into the dungeons. Presuming that nobody would see me until I reached the main area of the school I decided it would be quicker and easier to fly up. I landed in front of the stairs that lead to the Great Hall. Quickly observing the the rest of the room I could see that there where several corridors leading away from the main area. I had no idea which way to go so I chose a random corridor and flew down it. I spent the whole night investigating the corridor, searching every room but made it back to the common room just in time as everyone started to wake up. I hadn't found anything in that corridor but I wasn't going to give up.

The rest of week was strange, spending my days in lessons that I didn't understand. Potions with Hiccup, Charms with Rapunzel and Defence against the Dark Arts with Merida. It was fun hanging out with them, I needed friends to get through this. I tried my best, I read the books but nothing made sense to me. I was lucky to have people who would help me. The other Slytherins just ignored me now, they gave up trying to talk to me. No one ever questioned me or Rapunzel about not wearing shoes, I guess they where just used to it or just didn't care. Every night I would wait on the window sill until I could search a new corridor, finding nothing but disappointment and anger.

The day was normal, sunny, and I was walking down the corridor thinking about where I would investigate tonight when Rapunzel came running up to me.

"Jack! There you are, are you ready for our first flying lesson?" I'd completely forgot about it but it was the only lesson I was looking forward to. Flying was something I was used to and something I was good at. It came natural to me but I doubt they flew the same way I did. I laughed as Rapunzel jumped up and down in front of me, golden hair bouncy around with her. Her eyes where huge with excitement as she turned around and started walking towards the big field outside the castle. I quickly followed her and bumped her arm so she knew I was there. It felt weird being so close to her but I couldn't help my self.

"So erm, what do we use to fly on anyway?" I asked nervously. She laughed and lightly punched my arm.

"Brooms, silly." She giggled again. Such a beautiful noise. I though about her reply for a second. Brooms where like staffs right? This would be easy, I'd often stood on my staff like a surf board and used the wind as waves. I suddenly got really excited. Finally, I could be myself.

We walked onto the field together, joining the rest of the students that where lined up opposite each other with brooms lying on the grass beside their feet. I stood next to a spare broom with the rest of the Slytherins as Rapunzel took her place with the Hufflepuffs. The teacher, who was standing at the end of the line started to instruct us what to do after introducing the class.

"Right, what you need to do is place your hand over the broom and shout 'up'." Oh no. This wasn't going to work with me. I wasn't magical like they where. It wouldn't be a problem if this was my staff but it wasn't it was a plain wooden broom. As all the students started to shout at their brooms, I had an idea. I needed to make the broom mine. I flicked my hand slightly as a little snowflake appeared, dancing around my fingers then floating towards the broom. It landed on the wooden handle which slightly frosted where it touched. I was really hoping this had worked.

"Up!" I shouted as I placed my hand over the broom. It stalled a bit but finally floated into my hands. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Good, now I want you to mount the broom and kick off into the air, hover there for a bit then come back down, okay?" Everyone nodded and started to kick off. I mounted the broom and summoned the wind to carry me up. It felt so good to feel that familiar air blowing through my hair. After a few minutes sitting there whilst all the others wobbled and struggled to keep steady, the teacher whistled for us to come back down.

"Well done everyone, now I want you to do that again bu-" She was cut off by another teacher shouting her name at the entrance back into the school.

"Excuse me students, I'll be right back, stay off the brooms until I return." She quickly hurried off to the other teacher, leaving us alone on the field. Rapunzel came jumping up to me with her broom in hand.

"Wow Jack, your really good!" She said with big eyes. It actually made me sort of blush. If that was possible.

"I guess I'm just a natural." I shrugged it off as we started laughing together. She suddenly grabbed the back of her head as she was pulled backwards.

"Punzie!" I didn't know what had happened until I looked up and saw two Slytherins laughing behind her.

"Hey, Goldilocks." They said with a cackle of laughter. Rapunzel got back up as I ran to her.

"Punzie, are you okay?!" I helped her to her feet then started inspecting her face for any injuries but all I found where tears slipping from her eyes. Seeing her cry made me unbelievably angry.

"So how are mummy and daddy? Still muggles? You filthy mud blood " I'd heard that term before in the common room and knew it wasn't good. I pushed Rapunzel behind me and got my wand out.

"Stay away from her, Richard!" I pointed my wand at him, shaking with rage. I recognized him from the common room. He always picked on the other students, especially ones that where classed as " mud bloods." He had his own little group of friends who shared his detest for people like Rapunzel.

"Well well, if it isn't Frost the reject." I kept my ground and just stared at him. He stepped forward towards us which made me step forward to.

"I said, stay away from her!"

"Aww, does Jacky have some friends?" He mocked with a demonic smile.

"Stay back!" I shouted again as I pushed Rapunzel further behind me.

"Woah, feisty " Another Slytherin that I hadn't seen behind us snapped something from Rapunzel's neck and threw it to Richard. It was a necklace, small, with a little green stone hanging from it.

"Give it back to her!" I shouted once more. He climbed onto the broom he was holding in his right hand and kicked off into the air.

"If you want it Frost, come and get it!" He called as he flew off. I grabbed my own broom from the floor (which I didn't really need) and sped off after him.

"Jack! NO!" I heard Rapunzel shout as I shot off with help from the wind, but it was too late, I was determined to get her necklace back.

Using the wind was obviously a lot faster then magic it seemed as I caught up to him within a matter of seconds.

"Just give it back!" I shouted through the wind as I leveled with him. He looked over at me in shock, obviously not expecting me to catch up so easily.

I'd been flying for 300 years, if he thought he stood a chance then he could think again. I sped up even more until I was in front of him then rose higher so I was above him. Richard looked around, obviously nervous about what was going to happen next. I quickly flew upwards then swiftly dived down straight towards him. I changed the direction of the wind slightly so I didn't crash into him but flew straight past him instead, grabbing the necklace as I did. I started to fly back down until I heard a scream, looking up I saw Richard falling through the air. The sudden gust of wind had knocked him off his broom. As much as I hated Richard, I couldn't let him fall. I came to a stop then started to fly back up towards him. As I got closer, I slowly started to stand up until I was fully up on the broom, balancing like I would on my staff. If I wasn't trying to save someone this would have been fun, surfing the wind. I flew under him just in time to catch him in my arms and carry him back to solid ground. As my broom came closer to the ground I quickly hopped off and started carried Richard back to the group. I hadn't realized whilst in the air but the teacher had came back and seen the whole thing. She quickly ran over to me and lifted Richard out of my arms. She nodded then carried him back inside. The rest of the group was just staring at me until Rapunzel emerged from behind them.

"Jack! That was amazing! You saved him!" The rest of the group started to cheer in response as Rapunzel ran over to me and wrapped around me in a hug. When she stepped back, I presented her with her stolen necklace which made her squeal in delight and give me a peck on the cheek. It made my heart stop, not just because she had kissed me but because she had just felt how cold my skin was. I had been so careful so far, made sure no one could touch me. I looked at her with wide eyes, what would she say?

"Jack! You're freezing! Lets get you back inside." Thank god she had just blamed it on the cold air that was starting to surround the school as winter got closer. I had to find Pitch before winter fully came. Not only would this be the worst time for Pitch to attack but I also had duties as a Guardian to attend to.

**No, I have not spelt "Pajamas" wrong, I'm British and that's the way we spell it. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Questions

**Sorry I know this chapter isn't very eventful but I promise the next one will be :)**

**Chapter 6 – Questions**

Later that night, when I was sitting on the window sill, I noticed that the moon was unusually large tonight.

"Manny?" I whispered as the lights in the dorm started to go out. I looked around, making sure the other students where asleep before quietly opening the window and slipping outside. I hovered there for a few moments, the wind whipping through my loose pyjamas. I looked down at the lake below my feet, noticing that something big was swimming around in it. I flew down a bit lower, trying to get a better look when a giant squid emerged from below the water. It shocked me so much that I temporarily lost my flight and started to fall. I regained my balance just before I hit the water and flew up and on to the roof.

"What the hell was that?" I said to my self as I peered over the edge of the roof. I saw the giant squid dive back into the lake as I folded my knees into me and looked up at the man in the moon.

"This is so hard. I don't know what to do next, can you please just help me one more time?" I pleaded but of course I got no reply. I sighed then got my wand out, waving it slightly above my head. Delicate little snow flakes started to fall around me, melting as they landed on the roof. I sat there all night, staring at the moon and watching the stars with the comfort of snow falling around me.

The next morning I joined Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida in the library for a study session we had arranged. As I walked towards the table they where sitting at I could see them whispering to each other which suddenly stopped as I sat down. Where they talking about me?

"Jack, I think we need to talk." Rapunzel said as she looked at the others.

"Okay, what about?" I knew my behavior was a little odd sometimes but I had a good reason, a reason I couldn't tell them about.

"We just want to ask you a few questions." Hiccup looked unsure, like he was scared about what I would say.

"Erm okay, go ahead." They all looked at each other then Merida looked at me.

"Okay, firstly, how come you never eat? We never see you in the hall for meals." Oh god, I really should have tried harder to act like them but some things just felt too weird.

"Oh erm, I can only eat certain foods, which are sent to me so I just eat in the common room." That was plausible right?

"Do you have Diabetes or something?"

"Or something." I replied, trying to imply that I didn't want to talk about it.

"So how about sleeping huh?" Merida asked quite suddenly.

"Yeah, some of the other Slytherins have told us that you never sleep and Hiccup saw you up on the roof last night." Rapunzel asked, gesturing to Hiccup. He had saw me!? Oh no this was bad.

"I suffer from really bad Insomnia." I shrugged as I started to fiddle with the book in front me.

"That still doesn't explain how you got on to the roof." Hiccup questioned, pointing a finger at me.

"I climbed, I used to do rock climbing before I came to the school." They all looked at me skeptically then shrugged. I had a feeling they still didn't believe me but I couldn't exactly tell them the truth.

"Is that all?" I asked slightly annoyed. Rapunzel nodded then went back to reading the book in front of her, as well as the others. We sat there for a while in silence before I had an idea.

"Erm guys, do any of you believe in the Boogie man?" If they didn't believe then they couldn't be harmed.

"Of course we do." Said Merida. "Everyone here does, muggles just write him off as a bad dream but we know he's real." Added Hiccup. Are you kidding me? Are you actually serious? That'll be why the witch brought him back here but why hasn't he done anything yet. Just as I was thinking about it, one of the professors came running in.

"Mr. Frost! You need to follow me, now!" He seemed very out of breath and gave me wide eyes that told me he knew who I was and something bad had happened. I looked at the rest of the group quickly before getting up and running after the teacher. Babytooth had came out of my hood and was now flying along side me. She looked at me and chirped.

"I don't know." I said, understanding that she wanted to know what was going on. The teacher lead me down a corridor that I didn't recognize to a group of professors that had crowded around something. As we got closer the teachers all started turning around and I noticed that the headmaster was there as well.

"I found him." The teacher I was following gestured to me as I caught up to them.

"Whats wrong?" I said with a pant. They moved aside so I could see what they where looking at. A pile of black sand covered the floor and spread up the wall. I bent down and felt it between my fingers. It was defiantly Pitch's sand.

"Whats the boy doing here?" I heard a voice behind me ask. I turned to see it was my Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She was an old women with black curly hair that went down to her shoulders.

"This is Jack Frost, Professor Gothel." Gothel? Was she related to Rapunzel? "He's here on a mission that will help the students. Something dark is hiding in the castle and Jack is here to help us." The headmaster started to explain.

"Wait, so he's not actually a wizard?" The teacher seemed very shocked by this, I thought everyone had been told but obviously not everyone. I stood back up and faced her.

"No, I'm a Guardian." I felt very proud as I said that. The teacher looked at me then nodded slowly, like she was judging me.

"We're trying our hardest to help Jack blend in with the other students and now that you know of his true identity, it would be appreciated if you could help him as well." She looked me up and down again.

"I'll see what I can do." She said as she walked away down the corridor.

"What exactly happened here?" I asked as I turned towards the headmaster.

"One of the first years said she saw a shadow before the corridor was filled with this black sand."

"Is she okay?!"

"Yes, the student is fine, she's in your house I believe, Emma Ward." I knew Emma, she was the only one in my house that didn't completely ignore me, I needed to talk to her.

"Thank you for telling me about this, I'll have a further look tonight." I said politely as I slipped away.

"Wait, Jack, Professor White wishes to see you." Professor White was my flying teacher. I nodded as I started to walk back down the corridor towards Professor Whites office. I'd see what the Professor wanted then go talk to Emma.

I knocked on Professor Whites door then slowly opened it as she welcomed me in.

"You wanted to see me?" I said as I slumped down in the seat.

"Yes Jack, It was very heroic of you to save Richard the other day during our lesson."

"Well I wasn't going to let him fall, professor. Is he okay?" It was something that I didn't have to think about, I felt like it was my responsibility.

"Yes, he's fine. I must say Jack, you are an amazing flyer. I haven't seen anyone with those kind of skills."

"Well, erm, thanks."

"In fact, I would really like you to join the Slytherins Quidditch team."

"Quidditch?" I had heard of the sport in the common room but didn't fully understand the rules. All I knew was that it involved flying after a ball or something.

"Yes, I think you'd make an excellent seeker. I can see by your face that you don't fully understand the game. Don't worry though, I have arranged for the team captain to talk to you." As she said it, there was a knock on the door.

"Ahh, here he is." The door slowly opened as a tall boy from my house walked in, I recognized him but didn't know his name.

"Jack, this is Ryan Cross, Captain of Slytherin Quidditch team." She gestured over to him as I stood up. "Ryan, this is Jack Frost, your new seeker." He walked over to me and shook my hand.

"I've heard a lot about you Frost." I doubt any of it good. "Welcome to the team." He let go of my hand then looked at me oddly.

"It must be chilly in here, your hands are freezing." I really shouldn't let people touch me but I couldn't exactly deny a handshake. I laughed it off as he lead me to the Quidditch field to meet the rest of the team. I recognized a couple of them but they where all in different years so I was the only first year there. Babytooth was still hiding in the hood of my robes and squirmed as everyone started patting me on the back, welcoming me to the team.

"Alright Frost, time to see what you've got." He threw a broom to me as he started opening a trunk. As he was distracted I did the same thing to this broom as I had to the other one. He stood back up holding a little golden ball.

"This, is a snitch. Its your job to catch it."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard." He smiled at me as the snitch suddenly sprouted wings and starting flashing around the field. It was so fast but I could do it. I watched it fly for a moment before I heard Ryan speak.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get it!" I mounted the broom as fast I could and flew off after it. Yeah it was quick but I was just as fast with the wind pushing me through the air. It was a matter of seconds before I'd caught up with it. It was too high for me to reach so once again I slowly stood up on the broom, careful not to loose my balance before reaching out and grabbing it. Once I had a firm grasp on the snitch and safely sat back down on the broom, I swiftly flew back down to the rest of the team who where excitedly waiting for me, as I landed they all came rushing over to me.

"Wow that was amazing, Jack!" A few of them where saying. Ryan came over to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a pretty amazing flyer, Frost. Now all you need is your own broom and you're set to go. Your Quidditch uniform will be in your dorm tomorrow morning." With that the team walked back into the school, leaving me alone on the field. I was just about to follow them when I could see three people running up to me in the corner of my eye. I turned around to see Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup all running up to me.

"That was amazing Jack! You where so fast!" I'd had plenty of races with Bunny so I knew how fast I was but hearing it from Rapunzel gave me butterflies. I laughed with them as we walked back to the school.

"So, what did the Professor want?" Hiccup asked as we got closer to the entrance. He was talking about back at the library.

"Oh, it was just about joining the Quidditch team."

"Oh Jack, I'm so excited for you!" Rapunzel had a sudden burst of energy as she jumped on me, tangling me in a hug.

"Ha ha, thanks Punzie." I smiled at her as she lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes where so beautiful and I couldn't help but stare in to them, they where so entrancing.

I heard Hiccup clear his throat behind me which snapped me out of my trance. I quickly stepped back from Rapunzel as she did the same, embarrassed by how close we where. We all laughed together as we separated I went to my dorm as the others went to the hall for dinner. I still needed to ask Emma questions but I could do that tomorrow. I sneaked out the window next to my bed as everyone was at dinner and sat on the roof.

"Babytooth." She came flying out after me and hovered in front of my face.

"I need you to fly back to the pole and tell them I need a broom, one that responds to me like my staff." She quickly nodded as she started to fly off. I saluted to her as she glanced back at me. I was still trying to figure out why everyone could see her until I remembered that she'd come with me to see Jamie. She enjoyed spending time with him just as much as I did. When the man in the moon made me visible she must have still been in my hood so it worked on her to. I sighed then went back inside. Sitting on my bed I took off my robes and looked down at my shirt. I was getting sick of my clothes frosting so quickly. They started of fine but by the end of the day the edges would be white with ice. I pulled the white shirt over my head and walked over to full sized mirror in the corner of the room. I was so pale compared to all the other students. How had they not realized I wasn't one of them? The dark grey trousers looked black against my skin. I looked like a ghost. Which in theory I was. I walked back over to my bed after a few minutes and pulled a new shirt on. I sat there for a while, looking through my suit case, inspecting all the human things that North had packed for me. I found a red toothbrush in one of the compartments, which once again, I didn't need. Like Tooth always said, my teeth sparkled like freshly fallen snow. It made me laugh to myself thinking about how much Tooth loved my teeth. I then found my digital camera hidden among the clothes that the guys had bought me as a present. I started flicking through the photos that where on it. There was random ones of me and the rest of the group. Probably from when I first got it. Then I found some of pranks that I'd pulled on Bunny like freezing the floor or making it snow in the Warren. Seeing all these photo's made me smile. Maybe I should start using it again, I should try and get some photo's of my new friends considering that as soon as Pitch was dealt with, I'd be leaving. It seemed like a good idea so I slipped the camera in my robe pocket as the reset of the house started to arrive in the common room. I started my investigation once again.

**I might actually be uploading the next chapter today, depends on how fast I right it, and how long I stay up :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Trauma

**So it turns out I was able to write this pretty fast and really wanted to upload it so here you go**

**Chapter 7 – Trauma**

The next morning, after searching around the school for hours, I tried to locate Emma. I checked the Great Hall, expecting her to be eating breakfast but she was nowhere to be seen. The next place I checked was the common room. As I walked in I could see a feminine figure sitting on the couch, fire blazing in front of them, sending a orange glow around the room. I got closer to the figure, staying away from the fire.

"Emma?" She turned around as I spoke her name.

"Oh, hi Jack." I sat down next to her, feeling the heat against my face. It felt extremely uncomfortable but this was important. She looked a bit upset, her eyes a bit red.

"Are you okay? I heard about what happened." She sniffed as she smiled lightly at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess." I could still feel the heat creeping up my back.

"What exactly happened anyway?" Her smile quickly disappeared as she stared at the fire.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No its okay." She cut me off as she raised her head and sighed.

"I was just walking down the corridor, heading to Potions when this weird shadow appeared in front of me. It started laughing, this horrible cackle. I don't know where it went but It flew past me, leaving an explosion of black sand. It was terrifying." So he just wanted to scare her? Probably testing out whether or not his powers would work here. I noticed that a small tear had slipped out and was not rolling down her face.

"Its okay Emma, everything's going to be alright." I said quietly as I moved my hand on to her shoulder. I stood up quickly in front of her, fire still burning my back and held my hand out. I tried to cover my hand as much as possible with my sleeve as she looked up at me.

"C'mon, lets go get some food." I said with a simple smile.

"Its okay, I'm not hungry."

"Aww c'mon, I'm sure your friends want to see you, they're probably wondering why you're not there." She sighed with a smile as she grabbed my hand.

"Okay, fine." I pulled her up and started to drag her down the corridor and out of the dungeons where our common room was. I twirled her down the corridor towards the Great Hall, dancing around her as she laughed. Occasionally joining in with a random spin here and there. By the time we reached the hall, we where breathless from laughing and dancing. I loved seeing people have fun so cheering Emma up after our talk made me grin with delight.

"Thank's for being here, Jack." She said, panting, as we walked towards our table.

"Glad I could help." I said as I stopped at the end of the table.

"Aren't you eating?"

"Nah, you go on ahead." I said with a wink as she carried on walking towards her friends. She gave me a small wave as I saluted her with a smile. I turned to walk back out the hall when Merida stopped me.

"Well, look who it is. I thought you didn't eat here." She said with a small chuckle.

"I was just escorting Emma, she was a bit upset." I said with a small smile, gesturing over to Emma and her friends.

"Ahh, I see. Where you heading off to now then?" She took a big bite of an apple she was holding.

"Probably back to my common room, do some studying before lessons start, yanno." She nodded in agreement like she understood.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in lesson then?"

"Yup." We smiled at each other as she quickly turned, walking back towards her own table, fiery red hair bouncing around uncontrollably. I laughed at the sight then started to skip down the corridor, so far the day had been good. I'd gathered information about Pitch and made a fellow student smile. Yup, today was going to be great.

"JACK!" I'd spoken to soon. Quickly turning, I saw my potions teacher chasing after me. I let him catch up as he grabbed my arm.

"You're needed in the Hospital Wing, quickly!" I ran after him down the corridor and up the marble stairs. We burst through the doors, running towards one of the beds where the Headmaster stood as well as two other teachers. I slowed my pace as we reached the bed. There was a first year sitting on the bed, staring at the space in front of her. She was wearing yellow on her robes with the Hufflepuff crest. I didn't recognize her but it's not like I knew a lot of people in the school.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"No one knows, we heard her scream then she fainted. She hasn't moved since we brought her here, she's been sat there for hours!" One of the professors explained.

"Hmmm.." I pondered before noticing the black specs that covered her robes.

"Pitch." One of the professors gasped behind me as I said it.

"Are you sure?" The Headmaster asked.

"Oh, I'm sure." I replied as I touched her bare leg with my fingers but nothing happened. Not even my ice cold touch could break her trance.

"What's her name?" I asked turning behind me.

"Sarah, I think." The professor who brought me here replied. I stood up on the bed then sat back down directly in front of the traumatized student.

"She just needs to have a little fun." I said with a laugh as I blew my hand, sending a little blue snowflake sailing towards her. The professors watched as the snowflake landed delicately on her nose.

It had to be her nose, it was like my signature. "You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's mother had once said to him.

Her eyes started to sparkle blue as she blinked, looking around.

"Hey Sarah." I said with a reassuring smile. She looked confused but didn't say a word.

"Look, its snowing." I told her, pointing at the window, snow falling at my command. She gasped in excitement, looking back at me with a hopeful smile.

"You wanna go have a snowball fight?" I asked eagerly. She replied with a fast nod and a squeal.

"C'mon then!" I jumped up from the bed, pulling her with me. I started running towards the door with her as I glance behind me. The professors where still stood there, jaws agape. I just winked at them as I lead Sarah outside where snow was already beginning to land on the grass. She ran off ahead as I scooped up a ball of snow, blowing it to make it firm then launched it towards Sarah. It hit her back, snow spraying everywhere. She laughed then threw her own ball of snow back at me, hitting me in the arm. We carried on throwing snow and laughing until I heard someone shout my name.

"Hey Jack!" I turned to see a small group of students gathering at the door, including Rapunzel and Hiccup. They'd come out to see what was happening.

"Having all the fun without us?" Hiccup shouted over with a massive grin. I launched in reply then threw a snowball in their direction, hitting Hiccup in the arm. They all started spreading out throwing snow at each other, including Sarah who was happy to see everyone join in. Hiccup started running towards me, snowball in hand, then stopped about 2 metres in front of me.

"Jack! Are you not freezing to death?" He exclaimed, staring at my feet, which where still shoe-less.

"Ha ha no!" I shouted back, throwing a snowball behind him at Rapunzel. She screamed then turned at me laughing. I was so distracted by Rapunzel that I didn't see the snowball coming my way, thrown by Hiccup, that hit me square in the face. It was so unexpected that I lost my balance and fell backwards, laughing. I heard a crack as I landed on the snow, the wind was suddenly stolen from me as a pain had started to grow in my chest. My hand grabbed at my chest as I begged for breath. The last time I had felt this much pain was when Pitch snapped my staff. My wand! I tried to reach into my pocket where my wand was put the pain was too much that I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed It shouldn't be this bad, it wasn't last time. The pain became unbearable, so much that I couldn't help but scream. The pain began to spread, all around my body until it reached my throat. I started clawing at my neck, trying to catch any breath I could but I could feel my self fading. I tried to let out another scream but it caught it my throat, not reaching past my lips but my mouth remained open, begging for air. I curled my self into a ball then stretched out again, trying to rid of the pain. The pain in my chest suddenly stopped as my vision became blurred. The it was darkness, like the world had died around me.

**Rapunzel's POV**

I ran towards Jack and Hiccup laughing as Hiccups snowball smashed into Jacks face, knocking him over. We where still laughing until we realized that Jack hadn't gotten back up. We both ran over to him, curious, expecting him to jump back up at any moment, pelting us with snow, but as we got closer, we could see what was really happening.

He was grasping his chest, eyes wide with terror. What was happening? The snowball hadn't hit him that hand. I gasped then ran over to his side.

"JACK!" I shouted as I knelt beside him. The white haired boy rolled in the snow, clawing at his chest before his hands shot up to his throat. He started screaming, his blood curdling cry echoing around the field. It sounded awful, everyone else who had been having fun started crowding around us.

"HICCUP! GET THE NURSE!" I shouted behind me to Hiccup, who was frozen to the spot.

"NOW HICCUP!" He ran off into the school as the snow around us started to melt and sink into the ground. I inspected Jacks body, looking for anything that could be causing him so much pain. My eyes skimmed over his pocket, where little wooden pieces where spilling out. His wand had been shattered.

"Oh no.." I said to my self as I looked back at Jack, his body now recoiling like he was having a fit. I was trying to calm his jerking body when suddenly he went very still, he whole being went limp. I knelt over him, looking at his face then suddenly sitting back in horror. His eyes where lifeless, stone-like as he stared at the sky above. Was he dead? No! He couldn't be!

"Jack...please don't leave me." I whispered as a tear rolled down my cheek, landing softly on his limp hand.

**So there you go, sorry if its a bit short but I thought it would be a good cliff hanger haha I've had this idea in my head for ages so I'm glad to finally get it down on paper, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Mail from the moon

**I know it's a really short chapter but I liked the ending haha enjoy :) and thanks for all the support!**

**Chapter 8 - Mail from the moon**

I woke up in a hospital bed, not fully aware of what had happened or why I was there. My chest was still aching and I was too exhausted to open my eyes but I could hear voices talking beside me.

"What happened?!" Merida. She sounded panicked and out of breath.

"I'm not sure, he fell then just started screaming." Hiccup. He sounded concerned, with a sense of guilt in his tone.

"We didn't know what else to do, so we brought him here." Rapunzel. She sounded more upset than the others.

"Hey, look, he's waking up." I slowly opened my eyes, the bright light overpowering my sight. My vision was a bit blury for a moment before I blinked a few times, clearing it up. I turned my head to see Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida all sat around the bed looking at me. The nurse was standing on the other side of the bed ready for anything. All four smiled at me in relief.

"Thank god you're okay!" Rapunzel gasped as I tried to sit up. I grabbed my chest as the pain sharply pulsed.

"Arghhh!" I exclaimed, squeezing my eyes shut as my chest burned with pain. Rapunzel pushed me back down with her hands, shushing me calmly.

"Jack, you need to rest." The sudden pain had reminded me of what had actually happened outside. My wand. I needed to fix my wand. I quickly sat back up, ignoring the pain and Rapunzel's hand on my chest as she tried to push me back down.

"Wheres my wand?" I asked her. They all looked at each other, worried expressions on their faces.

"Where is it!" I shouted at them. Making Rapunzel jump. I didn't want to shout but this was urgent.

"Jack, I'm sorry." Hiccup sighed as he laid a cloth in front of me. It unfolded on my lap, revealing my shattered wand, broken into about 5 pieces. The blue icy shine was completely gone as I prodded it.

"Is this all the pieces?" I asked them quietly, still staring at the shattered stick.

"Jack, its no use, it cant be fix-"

"IS THIS ALL THE PIECES?!" I shouted again, louder. I had no time for this. They all nodded as I laid the pieces out in front of me then knelt up on the bed, grabbing my chest as I did. I lined the broken pieces up like a puzzle, creating something that looked like a wand, then started pushing them together with my fingers. I hadn't noticed Babytooth hovering over me until I heard her chirp with enthusiasm, encouraging me. She was there the first time it had broke. I pushed the little wooden pieces together as hard as I could but nothing happening. Frustrated, I jumped out the bed, wobbling a bit, then stood over the broken wand. I started to push them together again, taking a deep breath.

"Jack, what are you doing, its not going to work." I ignored Merida's complaints as I closed my eyes, concentrating on the wand in front of me. I needed this to work or something bad wood happen. How was I supposed to find Pitch and protect the students without my staff, in his case, wand? I opened my eyes again as I heard gasps echo around the room. Blue light started to spill out of the cracks, flooding the room with a faint blue glow. My eyes fluttered closed in relief as the pain subsided, breathing a sigh of relief as I picked up the now fully repaired wand after the light had disappeared Looking around me I could see shocked faces from my three friends as well as the nurse.

"How the hell did ya do that, Jack?" Merida asked with shock. I started to panic. Everything had gone down hill. My mission had failed. They knew. Of course they did. I started to look around me, searching for an exit. Oh, how I wished I was invisible again. Everyone had just seen me repair an unfixable wand.

"No no no, this wasn't meant to happen!" I said to myself as I sprinted for the door, Babytooth following close behind. I needed to get out of here. I needed to leave. I heard shouts coming after me, calling my name but as soon as I reached the cool breeze of the outside, I took off into the sky, robes billowing behind me.

I'd been flying around for a while, looking for somewhere to land and think about what had happened. I was flying over a forest, the sound of the wind echoing in my ears, when I spotted a small clearing. There where a few big rocks piled on top of each other, creating a sort of cave that overlooked a small pond. The water was shimmering under the burning sun that heated my back, white light reflecting around the clearing. It was a beautiful area in the forest, the fluffy green trees contrasted against the bright blue of the glistening lagoon as I swooped down down towards it. Landing on the warm rocks before hopping down on the light golden sand that surrounded the pond. Babytooth hovered along the water surface, admiring her small reflection. I sat down on the sand, crossing my legs and leaning towards the water. I saw my own reflection staring back at me, distorted by the water that rippled in the light breeze. I looked at my self for a while, thinking through the previous events in my head, covering every little detail and feeling. How I'd shouted at my only friends. How I'd blown my cover. How I'd run away without an explanation. I sighed as I touched the cool water with my finger. Ice started to disperse from my finger, spreading along the surface like a fern, floral swirls covering the top of the pond. I noticed the chirping crickets hiding in the bushes as I looked up at the sky. The glowing moon was surrounded by glittering stars in the evening sky. I stood up, walking across the now frozen water towards the middle of the pond.

"I don't know what to do." I said to the man in the moon in desperation. Of course I got no reply so I collapsed back down on the sand with a sigh, cuddling my knees into me. I rested my chin on my knees, eyes closed.

"Why don't you every talk to me?" I asked with another sigh as wind started to blow through my hair. I was just about ready to give up when something nudged my foot. I looked up to see a small silver envelope, "Jack" written on the front. I picked it up and held it in front of me, twirling it in my fingers. The back had a silver wax seal, a crescent moon stamped into it. I glanced up at the moon as I slid my fingers under the flap and broke the seal. I lowered my knees as I delicately pulled out the small piece of white parchment buried inside. The letter was decorated with silver floral patterns that swirled around the just as silver ink in the middle of the paper. The writing was beautifully angelic with loops and swirls that surrounded the individual letters. I read it with alert curiosity as I crossed my legs.

_Jack, when you feel like giving up, remember why you held on for so long in the first place._

Jamie. The children. They where the whole reason I was doing this. The man in the moon was right. I couldn't give up now, not when Pitch was starting to attack students.

"Thank you." I whispered lightly as I stood up. He had finally spoke to me. After all these years, he'd finally done it. I smiled to my self as I took off into the air once more. I could do this. I had to.


	9. Chapter 9 - Jack's broom

**Sorry this is such a crappy chapter, it's kind of just a filler, I promise the next one will be better! I would really like to thanks everyone who has been leaving reviews, especially AlexJohnD and bug349, you guys are awesome. I really do love reading the reviews I get, you encourage me to carry on writing so i thank you for that! :D Enjoy**

**Also, sorry this has been uploaded so late but i got home later then expected from college and had stuff to do so sorry :/**

**Chapter 9 – Jack's broom**

By the time I'd flew back to the school, the sun had already started to rise. The students would be waking up soon meaning I wouldn't be able to get back in without being seen. I flew down to the glass window overlooking the lake that led into my dorm, grabbing onto the frame as I stood on the tiny ledge underneath. The window was locked and could only be unlocked from the inside.

"Oh great." I said with a tired sigh. I was searching the grounds for another way in when I noticed a tiny crack in the corner of the window that created a small gap.

"Babytooth, I need you to go through that gap and open the window from the inside." She fluttered down to the corner of the window quickly, observing the little hole before looking back at me.

"And be careful, I don't want to wake anyone." She nodded then slipped inside. I stood there for a while, watching Babytooth's silhouette fly around in front of the window before I heard the click of the latch. I slowly pushed the window open, careful not to disturb anyone and hovered inside, landing on my bed after quietly shutting the window behind me.

I settled down on the bed, closing the drapes around me before taking the silver envelope back out my pocket and lying it in front of me, resting gracefully on the green blankets. I stared at it for the rest of the night, reading it over and over again until I heard rustles in the other beds as students began to awake.

After about half an hour of chatting and laughing, I peaked through the drapes as the dorm became quiet. I pulled back the drapes and stepped out, bending down to the little table next to my bed and hiding the letter inside one of the draws. I stripped off my already ice covered uniform and put on a fresh one. As I was pulling my new shirt on I noticed a neat pile of clothing sitting on top of my trunk. It was green with the Slytherin emblem sewn on it. Next to it was a pile of brown leather gloves and shin pads. My Quidditch uniform! I'd forgotten all about it. I picked up the long green robe, hanging it on one of the posts. Removing the robe then revealed a pair of folded white trousers and green sweater with a grey stripe running through the middle.

_"Now all you need is your own broom and you're set to go." _Ryan had said on the Quidditch field. Babytooth had returned quite quickly after I sent her with a broom request back to the pole but she hadn't said anything. Had they even bothered sending one? It wasn't exactly vital to my mission but they didn't know that.

I clipped on my normal robes, grabbed my wand from the bed and started to make my way up to the Great Hall. After the previous day, people where going to get suspicious so I really needed to start acting like a real student. Even if that involved doing stuff I hadn't done before, like eating.

There was already a lot of people sitting at the tables when I walked in. I heard a few gasps and mumbled comments as people whispered to their friends. As I sat down at the end of the table, I heard a few muttered observations reflect down the channel of Slytherin students.

"What's Frost doing here?"

"He never comes up here."

"I heard he's on the Quidditch team now."

"Yeah, apparently he's the new seeker."

"Is it true Jack? Are you the new seeker?" Someone shouted down the table.

"Erm yeah." I quietly called back. There was an eruption of whispers around the table. I put my head down, trying to ignore the hushed tones around me.

I let out a sigh as I picked up the metal fork lying in front of me. It was stiff and hard as I twisted it through my fingers. I Inspected the golden plates and bowls packed in front of me, glistening food was piled high on them. I didn't know what to try first but I noticed there was a large bowl of assorted fruit in front of me. I plucked a red apple from the top of the pile, holding it firmly in my hand. I had seen Merida eat these on multiple occasions and she seemed to enjoy them a lot so it seemed like a good choice. I bit into it as juices sprayed everywhere, dripping down my chin. I laughed to my self as I wiped my face with my sleeve, putting the apple down on the plate in front of me. I chewed the piece of fruit slowly. It was hard yet soft at the same time, turning into mush as I chewed it. It was juicy and I must admit, delicious but I didn't feel anything as I swallowed it. No content or fullness. Nothing. I was just about to take another bit when I heard some shout on the other side of the hall.

"Hey! Who's owl is that?!" I followed everyone's gaze to see a large Snowy Owl with bright blue eyes flying over the students carrying a long brown parcel. There was a few screams as the owl swooped lower, the parcel hitting a few students as it passed, getting lower and lower as it glided down our table. The long parcel dropped in front of me, sending plates of food flying everywhere and drinks spilling all over the floor. I looked around the table, blank faces staring at me, they'd stopped eating as well as the rest of the hall, who where now all looking at me.

"Well aren't you gonna open it?" Shouted someone from the Ravenclaw table. I looked back down at the parcel, stroking the brown paper until I reached a slit. I hooked my fingers under the paper and teared the parcel open, starting from the thinnest end. There was a few gasps around the room as I ripped the last part of the paper off.

I lifted up the long object, inspecting every aspect.

"My broom." I said with a grin, as I caressed the the handle. It was the same twisted wood as my staff, same length and colour but instead of a crooked end it had a neatly pointed head full of white bristles with the occasional blue strand. There was a silver coil that held the wiry straw together, complimenting the white and blue perfectly. Overall, it was a beautiful piece of equipment, and it was mine. Just like my staff, the wood glistened with ice where I was holding it.

There was a few "whoa"'s and "wows"'s as people stared in awe.

" I've never seen anything like it." I few people said to their friends. I smiled to my self as I admired it. They'd actually made me a broom, designed especially for me. It even had my name engraved on the tip, in delicate silver writing.

The trays of food where cleared away as students started filing out the hall. Someone patted me on the shoulder as they walked behind me. I looked behind me to see Ryan standing there with a wide grin.

"Nice broom Frost, maybe we could test it out later at Quidditch practice." He winked at me as he strolled out the doors with the other students. I was still smiling to myself as three sets of hands landed on the table across from me. I looked up to see three concerned faces staring back at me.

"Oh,err, hey guys."

"Jack, where did you go? We looked for you for ages but you just disappeared " They still hadn't gotten an explanation for what happened in the hospital wing.

"Oh, yeah, sorry its just Hospitals really freak me out."

"Oh, sorry, we're just glad you're okay." Rapunzel said with a gentle smile. Luckily, they seemed to avoid talking about the topic, for my sake.

"Anyway, what are you doing in here?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah, I thought you where on some special diet." Damn, I'd forgot about that.

"Oh yeah, the doctors said I could eat normal foods again."

"Well, that's good!" Rapunzel said with great enthusiasm. I shrugged in reply then nodded, picking up the apple that had rolled onto the table.

"WOAH! Look at that broom!" Everyone jumped at Merida's sudden outburst.

"I've never seen anything like it! Man, I bet its fast." She marveled at the broom, eyes zipping right and left as she inspected every element.

"And it even has your name on it!" Rapunzel just laughed and shook her head at Merida's obsessive behavior then turned back to me.

"So, Jack, are you coming to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

"Hogsmeade?" I had heard of it but didn't know what it was.

"Yeah, its the first trip of the year." Hiccup explained.

"Sure, I guess." Rapunzel jumped up, nearly tripping over the bench, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" I didn't doubt that.


	10. Chapter 10 - Quidditch practice

**So hey, here's the next chapter. I'm feeling generous today so you might get another one, considering its the weekend but thanks for the amazing support anyway! Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 10 – Quidditch practice**

I spent the rest of the morning in potions with Hiccup, mixing up some weird brew that always seemed to explode at some point whereas Hiccups would go perfect. He tried to help me the best he could but I was useless. I didn't exactly like being ordered around so following the instructions proved difficult for me.

After class I sprinted back to the common room to get changed. Potions class was also in the dungeons so I was there in a matter of seconds. I bolted down the corridor towards the boys dorm, unclipping my robe as I went. I threw my normal robe on my bed and swapped it for my green Quidditch one after changing my pants and jumper. I buckled on the shin pads and slid on the leather gloves before grabbing my broom that was lying on my bed.

I dashed back down the corridor, through the dungeons and towards the Quidditch field, ignoring the annoyed the students that I had hit with my broom. The rest of the team where already standing in the middle of the field as I stumbled up to them, panting.

"Sorry I'm late!" I called as they all turned to me.

"It's okay, Its just practice. Just make sure you're here on time when there's an actual game." Ryan reassured me. I nodded as walked up to the huddle of brooms and robes.

"Right, it's one week to the first game of the year. We're gonna have to practice as much as we can."

" We've got no chance, have you seen Gryffindor's new team?" A black haired boy spoke up, looking around at the rest of us.

"Yeah, we're gonna get slaughtered out there!" Another one added.

"Aww c'mon, we're just as good as them!" Ryan tried to reassure.

"No way, they've all got new brooms." The black haired boy said again.

"But we have Jack." They all looked at me as Ryan smiled. I just stood there holding my broom.

"Professor White even said that she's never seen skills like his. With Frost here, we can win this for sure." He clapped me on the back as the rest started to laugh and cheer, big smiles on their faces. We all started to separate out when Ryan walked over to the brown chest in the middle of the field.

"Remember, all you have to do is catch the Snitch. You do that, Frost, and we win." He shouted over to me as he opened the shaking chest. Two balls burst out and flew straight up, along with the golden Snitch. Ryan picked up the fourth ball as the team started to mount their brooms. I did the same as Ryan threw the brown leather ball into the air. One of the flyers zipped past and grabbed the ball, a green blur really.

I gripped my broom with both hands, ice twisted around it at my touch as I started to hover above the ground. It felt just like my staff, the twisted wood rough against my fingers. I beamed to my self as the wind pushed my through the air.

I watched the other players verse each other in teams, two had bats whilst the other flew around after the ball. I was still trying to understand the game when something small flew in front of my face. The Snitch. I started following it through the air, getting faster and faster as the wind propelled me towards it. I was just about to reach out and grab it when I heard a high pitched scream somewhere else on the field. I stopped and looked around me, searching for the source of the noise. I gasped when I saw one of the other students being chased by a black cloud of what looked like sand. It was Chelsea Cross. One of two female members we had on the team. She was flying as fast as she could but the cloud quickly caught up to her, engulfing her and the broom in darkness. It quickly left, dissipating into nothingness but now Chelsea was falling, heading straight for the ground. Other team members started to pursue her but they weren't fast enough, including Ryan.

"Oh god, not again." I said to myself as I dived down after her. I swiftly passed all the other students who had started chasing after her. Gusts of wind almost knocking them off their brooms as well. I pushed my self further, accelerating quickly as she got closer to the ground. I wasn't going to make it.

I urged my self closer, faster. Faster than I'd ever flew before. If I couldn't grab her during the air then I needed to beat her to the ground. I was about 4 metres from the ground so I ditched the broom, I could travel faster without it.

I landed on the ground with a thump, quickly spreading my arms out as Chelsea fell into them. I lowered her down to the ground, still cradling her in my arms. I sat with her resting against my knees as the rest of the team landed and came running over.

"Oh god, CHELSEA!" It was the other girl who came running over first, kneeling down and taking her out of my arms, she was unconscious but as far as I could tell, alive. The other girl looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Thank you, Jack." I nodded sympathetically in response as the rest of the team reached us and surrounded the two girls. Ryan walked up to me, pulling me into an awkward hug. Awkward for me anyway. He pulled back, holding my shoulders at arms length.

"Thank you for saving my sister, Jack." His eyes where also very watery as he smiled at me.

"I just hope she's going to be alright."

"Thanks to you, Jack, she will be." He patted me on the shoulder as he walked back to his sister.

I strolled over to my fallen broom, thinking about what had been chasing Chelsea in the first place. The black sand proved it was Pitch but I'd never seen him in that from before. Maybe it was one of his nightmares? Or maybe it was something completely different.

I flicked up my broom with my foot as Ryan started carrying Chelsea back inside, presumably to the Hospital Wing. I was just about to follow them when something jumped onto my head. I dropped the broom again as I grabbed my head, feeling around for something.

"Pascal! Get down from Jack's head!" Rapunzel giggled as she walked towards me, followed my Merida. The small lizard jumped down from my head and onto Rapunzel's shoulder. He had turned himself white to blend with my hair. I laughed at the little Chameleon as he stuck his tongue out. I'd met Rapunzel's pet lizard before and it always amused me how he could change colour to match anything.

"Is she going to be alright?" Rapunzel asked, looking around my shoulder at Chelsea who was still being carried inside.

"Yeah, she'll be fine."

"I can't believe you saved her!"

"Yeah, I'v never seen anyone fly that fast!" Merida added as she caught up to Rapunzel.

" Adrenaline rush I guess." I shrugged as I picked up my broom once more.

"Anyway, I need to go get changed, see you at dinner?" They both nodded as I jogged off towards the school, broom in hand.

After I'd gotten changed into my normal uniform, I made my way up to the Great Hall. As soon as I walked in there was a loud roar of cheers echoing around the hall. My table where all standing up, clapping and whistling as I walked towards them. What had happened? Everyone was looking at me as I stood there.

"There he is!"

"Well done Jack!"

There was a few more whoops and cheers as people where slapping me on the back on their way past. Some of the older students where ruffling my hair and laughing. I sat down on the table, people still staring at me, smiling.

"What's going on?" I asked the girl next to me.

"We all heard Jack, about you saving Chelsea!" That's what they where so happy about? It seemed a bit over the top, celebrating something that I had no choice over. I mean, I wasn't just gonna sit there and let her fall, that was just idiotic. The whole hall quietened down as the Headmaster stood up.

"Before we enjoy our meals, I would just like to say a few words." There where a few people on my table, winking and smiling at me.

"Today, Jack Frost committed a very noble act of bravery, saving a fellow students life from almost certain death. Therefore, for his incorruptible sense of courage and devotion to his team mates and friends, I award Slytherin 50 points!" There was a deafening wave of cheers and clapping as more people came over to congratulate me. I just nodded politely as the noise subsided. Everyone was so distracted with points that they'd forgotten about the actual incident. Pitch was still out there and I needed to find him before something awful happened.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hogsmeade

**I said there would be two chapters today so here you go :) I know that only 3rd years and above are allowed to hogsmeade but this is fiction, anything can happen :) enjoy :D**

**Chapter 11 – Hogsmeade**

"So Jack, have you got your permission slip signed for Hogsmeade yet?" I still hadn't asked the Headmaster yet and it was only two days until the trip.

"Erm not yet."

"Well, you might wanna hurry before all the slots are full." Hiccup said as he doodled in his notebook.

"Yeah, the only reason I'm allowed to go is because my mother is the supervising Professor." Rapunzel said as we sat in the library.

"Your mother?" I asked as I closed the book in front of me.

"Yeah, she's the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher." Right, the women with the black curly hair. I nodded in understandment as I got another book from the shelf behind me.

"I'm so excited, I've heard all about the shops there." Rapunzel squealed with excitement.

"Like Honey dukes sweet shop! That's the first place I'm going to!" Merida joined Rapunzel in excitement.

"And Zonko's Joke shop!" Rapunzel added.

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Hiccup said with a wicked smile as he looked up from his notebook.

"The Shrieking Shack?" I asked as Merida and Rapunzel smiled at each other.

"It's said to be the most haunted building in Britain." Hiccup said again with that devilish grin.

"Ha, I'm sure I've seen worse." If being in Pitch's lair, where your greatest fears come to life, wasn't scary then I don't know what is.

Later that day, after struggling through all my lessons, I made my way to the Headmasters office. I came to arch way that held a large golden bird.

"Fruit Rock." I said out loud. The large statue started to turn and rise up, revealing a spiral staircase. I stepped on the top step as it starting rising, saving my from having to to walk all the way up. When the stairs reached the top I found my self sanding outside a a large wooden door. I knocked on the big grand doors and waited.

"Come in, Jack." I heard from inside. I slowly opened the hefty wood and slipped inside.

"Sir, how did you know it was me?" He just laughed as he stood up from behind his desk and walked over to a golden perch. There was a red and orange bird sat on it, cleaning its feathers.

"This is Fawkes, Jack, he's a phoenix passed on to me by the previous Headmasters of this school. He's a bird of fire. Much the opposite of yourself in fact." I walked over to the bird on the perch, intrigued by the creature.

"So what brings you to my office, Jack?"

"Oh erm, I was wondering if I could go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students. It would be a really good opportunity to investigating outside of the school, see what people have seen or heard about Pitch." He thought about it for a while, stroking Fawkes on the head with his finger.

"Okay, you have my permission, just don't put any of my students at risk. This is supposed to be fun for them."

"Of course Headmaster, thank you."

"Will that be all, Mr. Frost?" He walked back over to his desk and sat down behind it.

"Yes sir, Goodbye." I left the room, closing the heavy door behind me and walked back down the spiral staircase.

The last two days went by pretty quickly, there was no appearances of Pitch and the corridors I searched where empty. Everyone was so excited about the trip, even I was pretty happy about spending time with Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup outside of school. Everyone going on the trip had stripped free of their uniform and where wearing casual clothes. I decided to just wear black jeans, light blue shirt and navy blue jacket. I made sure I had my camera tucked into my pocket then made my way outside to meet the others. The three where waiting by the door for me. Rapunzel was wearing light blue jeans with a pink blouse and purple duffle coat. Her long blonde hair was in its usual braid. Like me, she wasn't wearing any shoes. Hiccup stood next to her wearing the same shirt and waistcoat he was wearing when I first met him but with different jeans. Merida was wearing a short brown skirt with black tights and boots. Her dark blue shirt was made out of a silky material under her black jacket. She was also carrying a wooden bow with a quiver attached to her waist.

"What are they for?" I asked her as I walked up to them.

"Weekends are the only time I get to practice." She shrugged as we walked out the door and towards the group of students that where gathering around Professor Gothel. We all started walk down the path towards Hogsmeade in a large group. Everyone was chatting to their friends, discussing their plans for the day. Where they where gonna go first and what they where going to buy.

We arrived in the small town, bustling with witches and wizards. There where quirky little buildings everywhere, slanted with tall chimneys. They where very different to the buildings back home in Burgess. Everyone started separating off in their own little groups, most people went straight for the sweet shop which is exactly where we started. We carried on walking down the path, me and Rapunzel walking behind Hiccup and Merida. I noticed that they where laughing and giggling, Merida occasionally punching Hiccup in the arm playfully.

"Is something going on between them two?" I whispered to Rapunzel with a cheeky grin.

"I dont know, they have been spending a lot of time together lately." Rapunzel whispered back with the same smirk.

"Oh look, I think Merida's blushing." We started laughing to each other, Merida and Hiccup completely oblivious to what was happening behind them when we reached the sweet shop. The windows of the shop where occupied by beautifully vibrant displays, bursting with psychedelic boxes of sweets. The inside was just as kaleidoscopic, full of brilliant hues. Every green wall was packed with shelves of sweets with weirdly unique names and tastes. The aroma of the shop was enticing, a sugary perfume of strawberries and syrup. There was a blare of laughing and chatting, hyper students charged with energy from eating one too many sweets.

"Oh wow." Merida stared around the shop in awe before excitedly running off into the crowd.

"Aw man she's gonna be hyper later." Hiccup wiped his forehead, already sweating from the intense heat swirling around the shop. I wasn't enjoying the heat either and was desperate to get back out into the fresh air.

"Lets just buy something and get out of here." I suggested as we barged into the crowd.

After we'd tackled the crowd and paid for out various delights, we made our way back to the entrance, bursting out the door. Hiccup and Rapunzel where bright red from the heat and where glad to be in the cool air of autumn.

"Where's Merida?" Hiccup asked, trying to be casual.

"She'll still be inside getting sweets, we'll rejoin her later. C'mon lets go find somewhere else." I suggested again. We carried on walking down the path until we came to an old broken fence. There was a huge deserted field behind it and sitting in the middle of it, surrounded by mist, was an exhausted looking house.

"The Shrieking Shack." Hiccup breathed. We stood there for a couple of minutes just staring at the building in astonishment.

"Well come on then!" Hiccup suddenly lurched forward, running towards the fence.

"No, Hiccup! WAIT!" Me and Rapunzel both shouted after him as he started climbing the fence but he'd ran at it too fast. His foot got stuck in the gap making him and the fence fall backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thump.

"HICCUP!" We ran up to him as he tried pushing the broken wood off him. Rapunzel tried to help but they where both too weak. The area was deserted so I picked up the fence with both hands and lifted it off him, throwing it over onto the field. I bent down and inspected Hiccups injury. His left ankle was bleeding heavily, staining the floor red.

"Oh god, oh god." Rapunzel was knelt by his head but she was looking at his foot. I tried numbing the pain by putting my hand on it but I could tell by Hiccup's face that it wasn't working, all it did was give me a bloody hand.

"Jack, I know what to do but you need to keep his head cool. Can you do that?" I nodded before swapping places with her. I placed my hand on his sweaty forehead, trying to calm him. His eyes kept fluttering open as he twisted in pain. I looked over at Rapunzel who had started unbraiding her hair. What was she doing? Her hair broke free and sprawled all over the floor. I had never realized how long it was before but it reached the floor and circled around her a few times.

"Woah.." Was all I could say as she started wrapping the ends of her hair around Hiccup's ankle.

"Rapunzel?" Blood started seeping through her blonde locks where it made contact with his injured foot. I watched in awe as she breathed out and started singing.

_"Flower Gleam and Glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring Back what once was mine.."_

Her hair started to glow, like golden ribbons of light, starting from her roots and spreading down her mane.

_"...Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine."_

Her lit up hair returned to its normal colour as she started removing it from Hiccups ankle, revealing a perfectly health foot, not a spec of blood.

"Rapunzel that was-"

"I know, I'm a freak.."

"-amazing!" Her face lit up at the word, I smiled back at her then realized that Hiccup was still unconscious.

"C'mon we better get him back." I lifted Hiccup up and cradled him in my arms, carrying him back up the path with Rapunzel following closely behind. I saw her flick her wand behind her which quickly re-braided her hair. How efficient.

We reached the top of the path, where people started gasping and craning their necks to see who I was carrying. It was weird how everyone stopped and created a path for us to walk down in the busy town. Merida came running up to us, practically screaming.

"HICCUP! What happened!?" Rapunzel ran up to her from behind me and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"MERIDA! Calm down! We need to get him back to the school." Merida was still trying to push past Rapunzel when I made eye contact with her.

"Merida. Please. You're not helping him by acting like this." I stared at her until she looked away, took a deep breath and nodded.

"Right. Now, guys. Not that he's heavy or anything but I do think we should probably go now." They both stepped aside as I carried on walking up the path, Hiccup gently breathing in my arms.

Today had been very eventful so far and it didn't even have anything to do with Pitch.

I never got to take any photos either.


	12. Chapter 12 - Burning beans

**So here's the next chapter, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it :) Also, does anyone know when the email alerts will be working again? **

**Chapter 12 – Burning beans**

After dropping Hiccup off at the Hospital Wing, me and Rapunzel went and sat outside whilst Merida went back to her common room. She said something about studying before she left but she sped off too quickly to fully understand what she had said. We sat there in silence for a bit, Rapunzel ripping out grass and tearing the blades between her fingers. I sighed as I looked over to her.

"So.." I started. "Your hair glows and heals people." I nodded to myself as I remembered what had happened. She suddenly looked up at me and grabbed my wrist.

"You can't tell anyone! My mother would kill me!" She looked really serious, even frightened as she slowly let go of my wrist.

"I'm not going to, I swear. Why would your mother kill you anyway?"

"She says I shouldn't trust anyone because they'd try to cut it off." She looked back down at the grass.

"Good point, but you can trust me Rapunzel, I promise." I smiled at her as she lifted her head, smiling sweetly back at me.

"Thanks, Jack."

"Besides, it's not like I'd have much use for it anyway." She looked at me confused.

"Lets just say I don't get injured very often." I lightly laughed as she started playing with the grass again.

"So, you don't think I'm a freak?" I could see her eyes where starting to get watery. This was obviously something she'd always thought of herself.

"Of course I don't!" I shuffled over to her and pulled her into a hug, cuddling her into my chest.

"I think you're amazing." I whispered into her ear as she nestled her head in to my neck.

"Really?" Her voice was muffled by my jacket but I could still understand her clearly. I leaned back holding her in front of me by her shoulders, looking her directly in her emerald eyes.

"I always have. Ever since we met on the train. You are an extraordinary girl, Rapunzel, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I lent in to move a strand of hair from her face, my cold fingers making her shiver slightly. I returned my gaze back to her face, we where about an inch away from each other. Our noses practically touching. So close. I gently wrapped my hands around hers, not caring about how cold my body was and by the look she was giving me, she didn't care either. We both leaned our heads in until our foreheads where touching, a gentle breeze whispered through our hair.

"Jack, I.." It was barely a breath as she spoke.

"Sshh.." I whispered gently. I leaned in closer, lips parted and almost touching hers. Her breath started to quicken as my heart rapidly started beating faster. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt electricity pulse through my body as her pink lips grazed against mine, making me catch my breath. This was actually going to happen.

"RAPUNZEL! JACK!" We both jumped, startled at the sound and quickly sat back from each other. It was Merida looking for us, she'd knew we'd come outside so she'd probably been searching the grounds for a while.

"There ya's are!" She stomped up to us as I clearly my throat awkwardly and looked back at Rapunzel who was blushing. Her red cheeks made me chuckle as she started to giggle along with me. I pushed myself up and offered my hand out to Rapunzel who took it and stood up with my help. We brushed the loose grass off our jeans and met up with Merida who had stopped and waited for us.

"C'mon you two, the nurse said we could go see Hiccup now." We followed Merida towards the school, luckily she hadn't seen anything and was completely oblivious as to why Rapunzel was so red.

We walked into the hospital Wing together, Merida was carrying a small box of some sorts but I couldn't see what it was. The whole room was deserted apart from one bed at the bottom where Hiccup sat doodling in his notebook. He looked up as we approached his bed.

"Hey guys!" He said joyfully as he closed his notebook and put in on the table next to him. Merida set on the end of his bed whilst me and Rapunzel took our places on the chairs next to them.

"Hey Hiccup, look, I bought you back some Every Flavor Beans!" Merida presented a small red and white pointed box decorated with comical pictures and bright colours. There was a yellow banner drawn on the side with the words "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans" printed on it.

"Wow, thanks Merida!" He gave her a dashing smile as he started opening the box.

"So what happened yesterday anyway?" Me and Rapunzel exchanged nervous looks. He had been unconscious most of the time so he hadn't seen anything right?

"I can't really remember to be honest, must have bumped my head pretty hard though. I remember running up to a fence but after that its kind of bury, until I woke up in here." He gestured to the room around us as he plucked a bright green jelly bean from the box and plopped it in his mouth.

"Mmm apple." He smiled to him self as he searched the small box.

"Hey Jack, you want one?" He raised his eyebrow as he held up a bean.

"Erm yeah sure." He threw the bean over to me and watched as I caught it. It was a bright red colour with little orange speckles.

"What flavor is it?" I asked as I put it in my mouth and started to chew. Hiccup had a very mischievous grin on his face as he replied.

" Chili powder." The girls started to laugh as there was an explosion of heat in my throat, making me splutter and cough. The heat started to spread from my mouth down to my stomach making me almost collapse. The other where still laughing until they realized what was happening. My body wasn't used to this much heat, it felt like I had swollowed the sun.

"Jack, whats happening?" She bolted up from the chair and grabbed my arms. I tried to tell her I needed water but all that came out where a few distressed noises so I started frantically pointing at my throat.

"WATER! He needs water!" Rapunzel shouted at Merida who had already gotten up and started running towards a sink on the other side of the room. She came back with a glass as Rapunzel started stroking my forehead with the back of her fingers. My body didn't sweat but my skin felt like it was burning. Merida shoved the glass into my hand which caused it to instantly turn to ice. I was trying to cool my self down so much that my powers where on overdrive.

"Woah.." Merida breathed as I dropped the frozen glass and waved her off to get another one. Rapunzel settled me down on the bed next to Hiccup's trying to calm me down. I took a few deep breaths as Merida came back with a new glass of water and handed it to me. It froze a little but not enough to turn it to solid ice, it was more like slush. I drained the glass before throwing it onto the bed. I felt the ice slide down my throat as my body instantly cooled and I started to calm down. Rapunzel was still caressing my forehead as I leaned into her, panting.

"Thank you." I looked up and smiled at her as I said it. I heard Merida clear her throat behind us as she raised her eyebrow at me.

"And you Merida." She smiled to herself proudly as I stood up.

"Dude, what the hell was that? Are you allergic to chili or something?" Hiccup was still sitting on the bed, gripping the box of beans.

"I guess I am." I shrugged as I rubbed my forehead. Hiccup closed the box and put it on the table next to his notebook.

"Well that's enough of them." The nurse came out of her office at the back of room and walked over to us.

"Come now children, Mr Haddock needs his rest." She made little shooeing motions with her hands.

"Err bye Hiccup."

"Yeah, cya tomorrow Hic." We started walk towards the door, waving back at him.

"Cya guys!" He called after us as we left the room. I breathed out a big sigh as I put my arms around the two girls and walked in between them.

"Well, today's certainly been eventful." The girls just laughed as Merida tried to squirm from under my arm but I ended up putting her in a headlock until we got to the hall for dinner.


	13. Chapter 13 - Boggart

**Okay so I know that the classes would probably never be combined and they probably wouldn't see a Boggart in the their first year but I have my reasons so please just enjoy haha :) Also I'm sorry this chapter is quite short :/**

**Chapter 13 – Boggart**

The school week had started again as the weather grew colder. A few students had started wearing scarfs and their winter robes. Me and Merida where walking down to the dungeons for our Defense against the Dark Arts class we had together.

"So.." I elbowed her in the arm. "Whats going on between you and Hiccup?" I questions as I wiggled an eyebrow, still bumping her arm. She smacked my arm away as her cheeks started turning a subtle shade of red.

"What?! Nothing! Nothing's going on!" I raised an eyebrow at her as she crossed her arms.

"Oh please! I saw you two back at Hogsmeade, you like him." I grinned at her as her cheeks turned crimson.

"No I don't! And besides, don't act like nothings happening with you and Punzie. I'v seen the way you act with her." I put my arms up in surrender as she jerked a finger at my chest.

"Hey, I'm not denying anything." I put my arms back down with a shrug as we continued walking.

"So you do like her!" I just winked in reply as we walked into the classroom. All the tables had been cleared and there was a large wardrobe settled in the middle of the room. There was a very large group of students huddled on one side of the room, chatting and looking nervous.

"Whats going on?" Merida asked me as Rapunzel came skipping over, Hiccup trailing behind her.

"Punzie? Hiccup? What are you guys doing here?" They weren't even in our class, in fact neither where a lot of the other students.

"They've combined our classes, apparently we're having a special lesson today." Hiccup explained as he caught up to Rapunzel.

"Any bet it has something to do with that wardrobe over there." I gestured to the lonely wooden locker as a Professor I didn't recognize strolled in.

"Good morning class! Professor Gothel will not be taking your class today, I will. You may be confused as to why you're classes have been combined but we thought this was something we should show you all together." Everyone watched the new Professor as he walked over to the wardrobe and patted the door gently.

"In this wardrobe is a Boggart. Can anyone tell me what that is?" A few students put their hands up but he chose Hiccup.

"A Boggart is a shape shifter that takes on the form of the viewers greatest fear." Hiccup explained with a smug smile.

"Well done Mr Haddock, 5 points for Ravenclaw." A few of the other Ravenclaws patted Hiccup on the shoulder, others just smiled to themselves.

"Now, can anyone tell me how to defeat a Boggart?" The class remained silent, no one put up their hands as the Professor looked around the class.

"We use a charm called _Riddickulus_." He waved his wand smoothly, showing us the correct action for the charm as we all copied his movements.

"Good. Now lets try pronouncing the charm. _Riddickulus!_"

"RIDDICKULUS!" The whole class mimicked in chorus.

"Good, good. Now the final step is you have to think of something that will make the Boggart look amusing. Something that will make you laugh. Now can everyone line up in front of the wardrobe. No pushing!" Everyone started lining up, shoving in and out of the row of students. The four of us ended up being somewhere in the middle, I was at the front of our little group though. The professor grabbed the handle and looked at the student at the front.

"Remember, concentrate and think of something funny." The girl nodded and took a deep breath as the Professor freed the Boggart. Hundreds of little black spiders came scurrying out of the wardrobe, surrounding the girl. There was a few shrieks and screams before; "RIDDICKULUS!" and the spiders turned into little black bouncy balls, stumbling around the floor. There was laughs all around as the balls rolled into each other.

"Very good!" The professor said with a little clap. "Next!" The process continued as the line started going down. Each student took their turn facing the Boggart. It turned into all sorts of things according to each students fear. There a few giant spiders, the occasional snake or scorpion. There where even clowns and weird demonic dolls. Then it got to me. I wasn't really sure what to expect. My biggest fear used to be not knowing why I was put here but my memories had helped me figure that out so I was clueless.

"You can do this." Rapunzel whispered behind me. Would I even be able to do the spell? I stepped forward as the previous student walked to the back, breathing in, I readied my wand. I watched as the swarm of rats from the previous student turned white in front of me and melted into the ground. The wooden floor boards mutated in to ice where the rats had melted, creating a slippery pool. Then the ice started to spread quickly around the room, covering the floor under peoples feet. My gaze followed the ice as it turned from a misty white to a clear bluey colour, how ice was supposed to look. I could tell from peoples gasps and the fog rising from the floor that the room had dramatically dropped in temperature. My heart stopped as I looked down at my feet. At first I thought it was my reflection in the ice until I realized it wasn't. It was me, before I was me. I was floating under the ice, brown hair, closed eyes. I knelt down over my drowning body, feeling the ice with my hand.

"No.." I whispered to the ice, eyes watering. An icy tear rolled down my cheek and dripped off my chin, landing with a splatter on the ice. This couldn't be happening.

"NO!" I screamed at the floor, banging on the ice with my fist. I hid my face in my shoulder, I couldn't look at it anymore. I heard a faint crack as the frozen water split under my clenched hand. My eyes shot open, still leaking salty tears, as I crawled away backwards, but the splitting ice followed me liked a hunter stalking its prey.

No.

I couldn't let this happen again.

I couldn't. I wouldn't relive that memory.

That one day was my greatest fear.

The day I died.


	14. Chapter 14 - Comfort

**So this is basically just a filler leading to the next chapter so sorry but thanks for all the support from the last chapter :)**

**Chapter 14 - Comfort**

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I howled at the cracking ice as it stalked me across the room. I knew it was after me, wanting to yank me back into the water. I could feel the coldness closing around me, suffocating me. For the first time in 300 hundred years, I felt cold.

I could hear someone shouting my name, a young feminine voice. It sounded like my sister. The Boggart was torturing me, bringing to life every fear I had. I looked back down at my frozen body but it had changed. It wasn't me anymore.

"NO! JAMIE!" His lifeless body hung there under the ice. I was about to grab at the frozen surface but something pushed me out the way, crushing against my arm as I was threw across the room. I landed and skidded along the melting ice until I hit the wall, smacking my head as I thumped against it. I refocused my vision to the spot where I had just been kneeling to see the unknown professor poised at the wardrobe with his wand out. The ice under me sucked its self like a vacuum and morphed into a colony of bats in front of the professor. He pointed his wand at the swarm and shouted the charm, transforming the little creatures into origami birds that fluttered back into the wardrobe as he opened to door, flicking his wand as he did so. I braced my self against the wall as I looked around the room at the other students. Everyone was watching me, eyes fixed as I stood up. Even the professor was staring at me. Not believing what they'd just witnessed. Another tear started rolling down my cheek as I ran out the room, bolting down the corridor and weaving through passing students. I came to a hault as I reached a black door that lead outside from the dungeons. Wiping stray tears from my face, I shoved the door open and escaped outside. I ran around the corner of the building, not sure where I was going when I spotted a small crevis in the wall, big enough for about two people. I ran to it and curled up inside, tucking my knees into me and resting my head in my palms. I could help but cry. What I'd seen was something that nobody should have to live through, yet I had. I sat there in my little hole drowning in my own tears for about ten minutes until I heard foot steps.

"Jack?" It was Rapunzel. I looked up with tear stained eyes as she came around the corner. I started wiping my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to stop myself crying.

"How did you find me?" I sniffed as she sat down next to me in the little hollow.

"I heard you crying. Are you okay?" She looked at me with very concerned eyes as I just nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there. I tried to pull you out of it but you couldn't hear me."

"That was you?" So its wasn't my sister, it was Rapunzel. She nodded slowly and looked down.

"What exactly are you afraid of anyway?" I just bowed my head in response, not really wanting to answer.

"Is it drowning?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean?"

"Its...complicated."

"Who was the boy in the water?" She asked it gently, not wanting to step over the line but she was curious and I dont blame her.

"Well, at first it was me but then it changed into Jamie." His dead eyes haunted my mind and made me shiver.

"Jamie?"

"He's my...brother."

"Oh Jack! I'm so sorry!" She pulled me in to her embrace which shocked me for a moment before I relaxed into her. Having Rapunzel here with me defiantly calmed be down as I felt my heart rate lower and my tears dry up. She made everything better.

She sat with me the rest of the day, comforting me as we discussed random things like hobbies and our favorite weather. They where simple things but they cheered me up. She sighed and hopped up from the floor, brushing her robes with her hand.

"C'mon we better get back before it gets too dark." She offered her hand out as I started to lift my self up. I took it and didn't let go as we walked hand in hand back round the corner. She didn't seem to mind my cold skin anymore. She stopped and squinted into the distance, near the lake.

"Is that Merida and Hiccup?" I followed her stare to the edge of the lake where there was two people walking along the edge together. You could tell by the fiery red mop of hair that it was Merida.

"I knew there was something happening with them two!" I practically shouted as I jumped in front of Rapunzel excitedly.

"Woah chill, Jack!" She laughed as she grabbed hold of my shoulders, keeping me from jumping again.

"I wonder what they're doing out here." She said as she tilted her head at them.

"Well, maybe we should go ask them." A wide grin started to grow on my lips as I turned and started running towards them, Rapunzel following me. I slowed down as I got closer to the couple, holding my arm out to slow Rapunzel down to. Neither me or Rapunzel where wearing shoes so our steps where silent on the soft grass. I put my fingers to my lips, disguising a snigger as we approached them closer. Rapunzel tapped me on the shoulder in question but I just winked at her before I jumped on Hiccup in one single leap. I tackled him to the floor as I heard Merida let out a small scream. I wrestled with him on the floor until, unexpectedly he grabbed my arms and span me on my back. He sat on my stomach, pinning me down on the grass and raised his hand into a fist.

"WOAH! Woah, dude, its me! Its Jack!" I put my hands up in surrender just in time as his fist was inches away from my face. He was going to punch me! He was actually about to do it! Merida helped him off me as I sat up, surprised at Hiccup's rage.

"I'm sorry dude!" He helped me up as Rapunzel came over. "But you shouldn't have jumped me like that!" I brushed the grass off my clothes and adjusted my robes.

"It was meant to be a joke. Yanno, like the whole 'giving me a super hot jelly bean that almost killed me' joke." I raised my eyebrow at him as he bowed his head.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Nah, its alright." I said with a small smile as I patted him on the shoulder.

"So what where you guys doing out here?" Rapunzel asked as she stood next to me. Hiccup and Merida exchanged a glance. I knew it.

"We where going to go into the Forbidden Forest.." Rapunzel gasped and cupped her hands to her mouth.

"Are you crazy!?" She said with a sudden burst of speech. Hiccup looked kind of guilty as he looked up a Merida.

"What's the big deal? It's just a forest right?" The other three just looked at me like I was crazy. It was just a forest right?

**So i was thinking about adding Bunny to the story by having him disguised as like a human teacher or something to check up on jack. I don't know, what do you think? It was just an idea.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Rapunzel's song

_**I'm really sorry to announce this but the next chapter probably wont be up until next Tuesday as I'm going on holiday on Friday and most likely wont have time tomorrow. I would also like to apologize for any spelling mistakes etc that you have found in this chapter or any of the others, I don't have spell check on my laptop and sometimes i miss things when I go through it but thanks for all the support anyway, love you guys x :) Also, a few people have said they like the idea of having bunny disguised as a teacher so i might start working on that :) Until Tuesday please just enjoy this chapter, i certainly enjoyed writing it :) **_

**Chapter 15 – Rapunzel's song**

"It's not just a forest! They say there's dark creatures in there. Giant spiders, centaurs, trolls. There's even unicorns!" Dark creatures, huh? Perfect for Pitch.

"Exactly, so why where you even considering going in?" Rapunzel questioned with crossed arms.

"Yeah, and why didn't you invite us?" I asked with a grin as I mimicked Rapunzel's girly pose.

"Jack!" Rapunzel hit me on the arm as I just laughed, unfolding my arms.

"But seriously, what are you guys doing? Your telling me how dangerous it is yet you still wanna go?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, agreeing with Rapunzel.

"We wanna see if the rumours are true. If students are forbidden then how do we know whats really in there?" Hiccup said with curious eyes.

"There's probably a reason its forbidden hence the name." Rapunzel gestured to the dark trees behind us. Forbidden to students? A dark place like that would be perfect to hide the boogie man, which gave me an idea. This would be a great opportunity to investigate outside the grounds.

"I guess its worth investigating." I said with a shrug.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Rapunzel gasped in shock by my words.

"Aw c'mon, Punzie! Where's your sense of adventure? I think its about time we had a little fun!" I said with wide eyes as I grabbed her shoulders excitedly. She looked into my eyes then sighed.

"Fine, but not for too long!"

"Yes!" Merida and Hiccup said in chorus as I grinned at them.

"Well, come one then!" We walked lightly towards the edge of the forest, trying not to make too much noise. We kept shushing each other as we approached the trees.

"Are you sure about this?" Rapunzel asked as we followed Merida through the large trunks of timber. Nobody answered her but I grabbed her hand in reassurance, leading her with me. The whole area was enveloped in darkness, not a spot of moonlight made it through the trees.

"Lumos." Hiccups whispered in the darkness. A globe of light grew from the tip of his wand, lighting the area around us.

"Thanks." Merida breathed as Hiccup nodded. We carried on crawling through the shadows, jumping at any little sound.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. We've been wondering around for like half an hour and we haven't seen anything.." Merida complained as we all heard a rustling noise coming from behind us.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked cautiously as we all turned towards the noise. A dark tall figure emerged from the shadows, stalking towards us.

"You do know this forest is forbidden to students?" It was Pitch! His voice was like poison as he circled around us.

"Who are you?" Merida nervously raised her wand at Pitch, her hand shaking.

"Trying to be brave are we?" His smile was pure evil as he melted into the shadows and reappeared behind us.

"Well, look who it is! Jack Frost!" He strolled past me, black sand swirling around his hand.

"Since when where you a wizard?" He laughed lightly as he said it, sand surrounded our feet, slithering around our ankles. I didn't reply but got my wand out instead, pointing it at him.

"Oh look and you have a wand." This seemed to amuse him even more as I watched him closely.

"What do you want, Pitch?" I said with a bitter tone.

"Hey, your the ones who walked in here. Maybe I should be asking you the same question." His eyes grew dark as the black sand enclosed around us, blocking my vision.

"How are you supposed to protect them if you cant see them, Jack?" He called through the sand, followed by a cackle of wicked laughter.

"Rapunzel?...Merida?...Hiccup!?" I got no replies apart from a painful scream as the sand started to dissipate, retiring into the ground.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Hiccup was standing behind me, searching for Merida before helping her up from where she had fell.

"Rapunzel! Wheres Rapunzel?!" I grabbed Hiccups shoulders as I heard a faint whimper.

"Here.." It was a weak distant noise, coming from behind me. I turned to see Rapunzel leaning up against a tree, gripping her stomach, blood was seeping through her fingers. What had Pitch done?

"RAPUNZEL!" I ran over to her, knelt by her side and swooped her into my arms.

"Oh god..." Merida and Hiccup where now standing behind me. I moved Rapunzel's hand away to reveal a deep bloody gash in her stomach. I heard Merida gasp behind me as I rested my hand on her forehead, cooling her down.

"We need to get her to the Hospital Wing!" Hiccup said frantically.

"No, she's wont make it." I could already see her life fading in her eyes. I cradled her in my arms as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't die on me, okay?" I whispered as I touched her forehead with mine.

"I'm scared, Jack.."

"Its okay, I'm here, I wont let anything happen to you." I undid the bobble at the end of her braid. Her own hair was the only thing that could save her now.

"No, Jack, don't.." Rapunzel murmured as I unraveled her braid. I knew she didn't want others to know her secret but her life was more important.

"If I don't do this, you'll die and I cant let that happen. You mean too much." It was Rapunzel's turn to cry as she stroked my cheek, wiping a tear away. I carried on unbraiding her hair, going as fast as I could but it kept getting tangled in my fingers.

"Jack, what are you doing, we need to get her back!" Merida was now kneeling beside me and had put her hand on my shoulder, trying to get my attention but I just shoved her off as the last piece of Rapunzel's hair was free from its braid.

"Wrap this around her stomach." I pushed the long ropes of hair at Merida then shuffled back over to Rapunzel's head, trying to calm her down.

"What?" Merida was confused at my demand but I didn't have time to explain.

"Just do it!" The urgency in my voice must have triggered something as she started wrapping the golden locks around Rapunzel's torso. Hiccup bent down to help her as I tried to remember the song that Rapunzel had sung.

"Urgh, what are the words?" I said to my self as I banged my head with my fist, trying to knock the lyrics into me but then I heard Rapunzel whisper the first line.

"Flower...gleam and..glow." She took deep breaths as she started me off. I started to remember the rest of the words, searching my mind for the memory of Rapunzel singing it.

"Flowers gleam and glow...let your power shine...make the clock reverse...bring back what once was mine.." I carried on singing as I watched her hair start to glow, flowing down to her stomach. Merida and Hiccup's eyes where wide with shock.

"Heal what has been hurt...change the fates design...save what has been lost...bring back what once was mine..." I sang the best I could, trying to do the beautiful song justice.

"...what once was mine." I smiled as the crimson blood started recoiling back into Rapunzel's body. I unwrapped her hair, inspecting her stomach to make sure it was fully healed and helped her sit up, resting her body against me.

"That was beautiful, Jack."

"Hey, it's your song remember." I smiled as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm just glad your okay." I felt her trembling breath against my chest. She was obviously still a bit shaken from what had happened.

"Okay, what just happened?" Merida and Hiccup where still kneeling on the floor, staring at us. I guessed they wouldn't be as understanding as me. Rapunzel stood up, taking me with her. Merida and Hiccup stood up also, watching us curiously. Rapunzel breathed a sigh as she picked up a bundle of her hair.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing.." She said it quickly, like she was hoping that they didn't hear her.

"Wait..what? Since when?" Hiccup stepped forward with his hands out, trying to get a grip on the subject.

"Erm..since always?" Merida and Hiccup went completely silent. I exchanged a look with Rapunzel before stepping forward.

"Look, you can't tell anyone."

"Wait, you knew?!" Merida stepped towards me, her facial expression looked hurt.

"Erm yeah.."

"How?" I looked at Rapunzel, asking for permission. She nodded as I looked back at Hiccup.

"Back in Hogsmeade, when the fence fell on you, Rapunzel used her hair to heal you. If she hadn't you probably would have lost your foot." He looked down at his feet, inspecting his ankle like it was new.

"Oh, well thank you." He looked up at Rapunzel and smiled softly.

"Enough with the hair, who the hell was that and why did he attack Rapunzel?" Merida was putting her hands up in the air dramatically, gesturing to the left over sand covering the ground.

"Yeah, and how did he know you, Jack?" They had to bring it up, didn't they?


	16. Chapter 16 - Professor Bunnymund?

_**So yeah, remember when I said the next chapter would be up until Tuesday well I kinda forgot that I would actually be coming home this morning so I've been able to write this chapter haha I had a great holiday, finally got to try archery, turns out I'm pretty good. My dad said he'd buy me my own bow so I could take it up properly, yay :D Some one asked me on last chapter why Jack was in Slytherin. My answer to this is because of how mischievous and playful he is, pulling pranks etc, he just seems very cunning and ambitious to me, also everyone else seems to put him in Slytherin and it feels right :) Thanks for all the amazing support and for being so patient :) love you guys xx:)**_

**Chapter 16 – Professor Bunnymund?**

"That was Pitch Black, also known as the boogie man." I put my hands in my pockets and kicked the dirt under my feet lightly.

"The boogie man? Is that why you asked us if we believed in him?" I nodded in response to Hiccups question.

"So why did he attack me? And where did he go?" So many questions.

"I don't know where he went, probably crawled back into the shadows, I don't know why he attacked you either, Punzie, maybe to get back at me, I just don't know." I was completely clueless as to why Pitch had attacked us but now he knew I was here, which wasn't good.

"Which brings us back to the question, how does he know you?" Merida pointed a finger at my chest, squinting her eyes at me.

"He hurt someone I love, so I went after him, he wasn't exactly happy about it." It wasn't a complete lie, he had hurt Sandy, and Jamie.

"I'm guessing you have one of those relationships with a really long history that nobody really wants to listen to?" Merida nodded to herself as she said it, like she already knew the answer.

"You could say that." Hiccup then stepped forward, rubbing the side of his face with his hand.

"I recall him saying something like "Since when where you a wizard?", care to explain?" Oh god, they really weren't going to drop this where they?

"Erm..I used to live with muggles before I came here, I didn't know I was a wizard when we first met."

"My parents where muggles!" Rapunzel seemed to be very proud of this as she jumped up with her hand raised, like a child.

"I thought your mother was Professor Gothel?" Hiccup and Merida didn't seemed to be phased by this at all, they obviously knew something I didn't.

"She's not my real mother, I was adopted by her when I was very young. Or at least that what she tells me." Rapunzel's eyes held a touch of doubt as she fiddled with random strands of her hair.

"Oh...sorry." I felt kind of guilty about asking her, it didn't look like a topic she enjoyed talking about.

"No, no, she's a wonderful mother, it would just be nice to know my real parents, to know where I came from, yanno?" Her eyes looked hopeful, wishing that I understood what she meant, and I did.

"Yeah...I know." I smiled gently at her, reassuring her that I knew where she was coming from. She smiled back as she lifted her head, hair dropping around her shoulders as she did. I looked up at the sky, which was now black, to see the moon shining down on the school, reflecting off the lake.

"Come on, its getting really dark, we should get back." I looked back at the others, looking for agreement. They obviously wanted to ask more questions but shrugged it off and started climbing back through the trees and over grown shrubs until we reached the edge of the lake. I noticed large ripples in the water as a giant tentacle swam past us. That thing still creeped me out. We sneaked back inside the castle and tip toed back to our dorms. I would have usually just flew straight up to the window but obviously I couldn't do that in front of Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel.

The next day started pretty normally, I went to breakfast with the rest of my house then started walking to my first lesson of the day with Rapunzel. Luckily no one had mentioned the previous day and what had happened with the Boggart, yet.

Slytherins and Hufflepuffs had Care of Magical Creatures together and we had all heard that there was a new professor. Me and Rapunzel where walking towards the group of students crowded around at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, discussing what weird creature we might be learning about today when I noticed the new professor standing in the middle of the students. He was very tall, in between 6 and 7 foot and looked quite young. He head shortish grey hair with dark streaks, which was unusual for a man of his age. Ask we got closer I could hear him talking to the students, he had a very thick Australian accent and bright green eyes. He reminded me of Bunny.

"That's the new professor?" I whispered to Rapunzel as we joined the group.

"Yeah, now sshhh, he's talking." He started by introducing himself to us, his dark green robes blew around him with the wind.

"Alright class, I'm Professor Jackman, your new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Now, can anyone tell me what a Thestral is?" Someone at the front of the group put their hand up.

"Yeah, you." The professor gestured to the Hufflepuff student, allowing her to speak.

"A Thestral is a rare breed of winged horse that can only be seen by those who have witnessed death."

"Good. Now, I'm going to bring one out, just stay calm and don't scream if you can see it." The professor took a couple of steps back and used his fingers to whistle. He stepped back as large skeleton-like creature emerged from the trees. Its body was the shape of a horse but its skin was black and leathery. Huge bat-like wings sprouted from its back, flapping gently in the wind. Everything about it looked evil and it reminded me too much of Pitch's nightmares. It shook its head and snorted, mist rising from its nostrils The rest of the class seemed very calm, not even noticing the monster in front of them. Even Rapunzel was standing quietly beside me, unphased.

"So who here can see it?" I was the only one who raised my hand in the whole class. Everyone turned and looked at me with judgmental eyes. When you've been around for over 300 years, you witness a lot of things but I'd never watched someone die. Was it my own death that let me see it? Was it Sandy's? I didn't know but I didn't like how everyone was looking at me. The professor started talking again, snapping everyone's attention back to him.

"What does it look like?" Rapunzel whispered to me, staring at the spot where the Thestral was supposed to be.

"Like a nightmare." I replied in a breath. Professor Jackman continued talking for the rest of the lesson, telling us about the history of these creatures, how they can be tamed and how rare they are. Something about the professor seemed off to me but I couldn't figure out what it was. As the lesson came to a close, he lead the Thestral back into the forest then came back to the group to dismiss us. Me and Rapunzel started walking back with the rest of the the students when Professor Jackman called out to me.

"A minute, Mr Frost?" I looked behind me where the professor was waiting then turned back to Rapunzel.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" She nodded with a cute smile as I kissed her gently on the forehead, waving at her as she walked away. I grinned to my self as I walked back to Professor Jackman.

"I see you've got yourself a girlfriend, Frost." He said it so casually that it actually shocked me.

"Excuse me Professor but that was rather inappropriate." I folded my arms and stood in front of him.

"Jack, it's me." He gestured to himself as he laughed. I just raised my eyebrow and looked at him. He stared back at me, waiting for me to respond. I was about to just walk away but then something clicked as I looked at his eyes. Bright green. Grey hair. Australian accent.

"Bunny?" I hadn't realized before but everything just came together.

"Took ya long enough." He said with a chuckle.

"But..you're human.."

"Yup." He seemed very proud about this as he put on a smug grin.

"But..how?"

"The same way people are able to see you."

"The man in the moon?" He really could do a lot more than I thought.

"Yup." I stood back and inspected Bunny's new form.

"Well Cottontails, I must say it suits you." I nodded approvingly as he laughed sarcastically, not appreciating the nickname.

"Whats with the name anyway? Professor Jackman?"

"Well I couldn't exactly use my real name, could I mate?"

"True, true. So, whats the deal, why are you disguising as a teacher?"

"North wanted me to check up on you, considering that Babytooth is helping at the tooth palace this week. You found anything?"

"Well, there's been two attacks in the school and one on the Quidditch field, nothing serious until last night in the forest." I gestured to the trees behind us.

"The forest?"

"Yeah, he attacked us."

"What do you mean "us"?"

"Me and three other students." I didn't mention the whole deal with Rapunzel nearly dying, I promised to keep her hair a secret and I keep my promises.

"Jack! What where you doing in there with three other students? We promised the headteacher that we wouldn't put any of his students in harms way!"

"It doesn't matter why! What matters is that he knows I'm here now! He's gonna speed up his plans if he's knows that we're on to him!" We where practically shouting at each other now. Bunny stopped and started pacing in front of me.

"I'll send a letter to North, we'll form a plan. For now, you need to get as much information as possible out of the students and teachers." He said it very seriously. I nodded in agreement as he stopped pacing.

"I should probably get to my next class." He nodded but I could clearly tell he wasn't paying attention anymore so I slowly started to walk away. I'd only been walking for about a minute when Bunny shouted my name.

"JACK! Don't get too serious with that girl! It wont work!" I looked back but didn't reply. What did he mean that it wouldn't work? Rapunzel was perfect, but that's when I realized I was immortal and she was not. She'd grow old and die whereas I would stay young forever. Bunny was right but I couldn't bare the idea, it would hurt to much to say goodbye.


	17. Chapter 17 - Secrets

_**So this is kind of just a filler whilst I think about whats going to happen next haha sorry if its boring or short but thank you everyone for all the amazing reviews :)**_

**Chapter 17- Secrets**

I was on my way to charms class after my conversation with bunny when I heard someone shouting in one of the corridors near the great hall. It was a distant noise, most students wouldn't be able to hear it but I had better hearing then most people. I slowly started walking down the corridor, keeping to the wall. I wasn't usually this nosy but when I hear a familiar voice, I have to investigate. I stalked through the shadows, getting closer to the heating argument that was happening at the bottom of the corridor. I reached a part of the wall that suddenly swerved left, creating a corner that I could hide behind. I pushed myself up against the wall and peaked my head around the corner to see who it was. I was surprised the see a head of fiery red hair spilling around the students shoulders. What was Merida doing here and who was she arguing with? I was close enough to hear what she was saying but I couldn't see who was with her.

"How can you not tell me that you have glowing, healing hair? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"I couldn't tell you! My mother made me keep it a secret!" Rapunzel? Why was Merida shouting at Rapunzel, was it about last night?

"Then how come Jack knew, huh?" Merida seemed pretty worked up about the whole topic.

"He was there when I healed Hiccup, there wasn't much else I could do!"

"So let me get this straight, you wont tell me yet you're okay with the Slytherin reject knowing?!" Hey! Slytherin reject? Harsh.

"Don't talk about Jack that way! He's our friend!" Well at least Rapunzel was sticking up for me.

"Fine, its just..I can't believe you wouldn't tell me.."

"Oh yeah, like I'm the only one with a big secret! When where you planning on telling Hiccup and Jack that you're actually Royalty, eh, Princess?" Wait..what? Merida was a Princess?

"That's different!"

"How is that any different?!" I could see that both girls where going red with anger, even Rapunzel's fists where clenched which was unusual for her.

"If people knew, they'd treat me different..."

"Yeah because if people knew that I had magical her, I totally be treat the same." There was bitter sarcasm in Rapunzel's voice as she said it.

"Oh my god, you're so selfish!" Merida was full on shouting now, raging with anger.

"Me? You're the one who's being so stubborn! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, that's why its called a secret!"

"Oh but I see your _boyfriend_ was an exception!" I had never heard Merida and Rapunzel argue like this, they always seemed to get on so well.

"Oh my god!" Rapunzel swung around in anger, nearly punching the wall then turned back to Merida, flinging her arms up.

"Will you just let the whole Jack thing go?!"

"How can I when he's all you talk about?!" At that point Merida stormed off back down the corridor, walking straight past me. I looked back at Rapunzel who was now kneeling on the floor with her face in her hands. It looked like she was crying but I couldn't really tell. I quietly approached her, sliding along the wall until I was standing beside her.

"Rapunzel?" I crouched down beside her, placing my hand on her shoulder as I said it. Her head shot up, startled, and looked at me. I smiled gently as a tear fell down her cheek. I lightly wiped it away with my thumb before moving a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" I helped her up, pulling her off the floor and holding her up in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." She nodded once as she said it, brushing her robes with her fingers, aware of the dust that covered the floor. I'd been down this corridor before on my search for Pitch and knew it wasn't used very often.

"What was all that about anyway?" I gestured down the corridor where Merida had fled.

"You heard?" She lowered her eyes in shame and embarrassment.

"With the way you two where going at each other, I wouldn't be surprised if the half the school heard." I was trying to cheer her up but my witty banter just wasn't working.

"She just doesn't understand, everyone has secrets, some are bigger than others."

"You mean like being a Princess?" He eyes where wide as she looked at me with a panicked expression.

"You can't tell anyone, you weren't even supposed to hear it!"

"Calm down, I'm not gonna tell. I kept your secret, didn't I? I can keep hers too." She calmed down and carried on walking down the corridor.

"Good, I'm the only persons she's told so far so she'd kill me if she knew that you know.."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, when's she gonna tell Hiccup anyway?"

"I don't know but when she does, you have to act surprised." She pointed at me, waggling her finger at my chest.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm a brilliant _actor_." I pronounced the last word in a suave accent, grinning and adjusting my robes like a suit. Rapunzel just laughed, hitting me on the arm playfully.

"Alright, c'mon, we need to get to class." She said it in between giggles as we left the dark corridor.

After charms class I walked up to the library to meet the others for our weekly study session. It was one of the only opportunities we had to spend time together apart from weekends because we where all in different houses. Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup where already there when I walked up to the table. Rapunzel and Merida seemed to be okay now, unless they where just really good at hiding the fact they where fighting. There was a pile of books in the middle of the table but no one seemed to be paying attention to them, instead they where all sitting quietly, Hiccup with his arms crossed.

"Hey guys.." I sat down slowly, adjusting my robes so they didn't pull at my arms when I sat down.

"Whats going on?" Everyone looked very serious. Please tell me they weren't going to ask more questions.

"Merida has something important she wants to tell us.." Hiccup shrugged as he said it, oblivious to what she was going to say but Rapunzel knew and gave me a stern look of understandment.

"Oh, really? Well go ahead.." I sat back in my chair, biting my knuckle and tried to look as confused as I could. Merida took a deep breath before resting her hands on the table, exchanging a look with Rapunzel. Obviously something Rapunzel had said during the argument, had persuaded Merida to come clean.

"Well, I think its about time I told you guys who I really am..." She took another breath and closed her eyes. "

"I live in a kingdom called DunBroch. My parents are the rulers of my kingdom, king and queen...and I am their Princess." She opened her eyes and sat up with her shoulders back, something her mother probably taught her.

"No way..." I rested my chin on my hand, trying to look intrigued and curious. I escaped a look at Rapunzel who was just watching me, trying to hold back laughter.

"Wait, wait, wait...you're a princess?!" Hiccup had stood up and put his hands on the table, creating a rather loud bang that made me and Rapunzel wince.

"Not so loud, Hiccup...Its supposed to be a secret." Merida ushered him to sit back down, which he did.

"Sorry... I just can't believe it!" He whispered it with a small grin. He obviously wasn't angry like Merida was about Rapunzel's secret but was more excited then anything. I suppose being in the presence of royalty has that effect.

Everyone seemed to be confessing things lately, little did they know that I had the biggest secret of all.


	18. Chapter 18 - Falling

_**I figure it was about time he played some more Quidditch so here you go :)**_

**Chapter 18 - Falling**

Everyone was about to leave the table after discussing Merida's big reveal when I realized that I had still had my camera in my pocket.

"Hey guys, mind if we get a photo?" I pulled the camera out my pocket and waved it in the air.

"Err..sure." All three walked over to me as I started setting up the camera, putting the timer on and putting it on one of the book shelves, adjusting it until it was in the right position.

"You ready?" I asked them as I pressed the shutter and the beeps started to count down.

"Yup." They all replied as they pushed up to me, all trying to get in the photo. The beeping got quicker as the countdown came to an end and the flash went off, leaving white blotches in my vision. I carefully took the camera down from the shelf and looked at the photo. We where all grinning cheesily at the camera, looking so happy.

"Awww look at us." Rapunzel said as they all looked over my shoulder at the photo before the screen went off.

"Thanks guys." I smiled at them as I turned around, stuffing the camera back into my pocket. It felt good to finally use it. We all walked out the library together, laughing about random things that didn't really have a point when Ryan Cross strolled past us.

"You ready for the Quidditch match tomorrow, Frost?" He smiled as he said it. I'd missed most of the practices but it didn't matter, Ryan knew I could beat anyone.

"Damn right, I am!" We fist bumped as he walked past, winking at me at the same time before carrying on into the library.

"I totally forgot about the match!" Merida slapped her forehead as she said it.

"Who are you versing?" Rapunzel asked casually.

"Ravenclaw.." I looked at Hiccup who was scowling to himself. He was very protective over his house so he was annoyed that one of his best friends was on the other team.

"I thought it was Gryffindor?" Merida was probably excited about about seeing her house go up against mine.

"It's been changed." I shrugged as I looked back at Hiccup who had crossed his arms.

"Cheer up Hiccup, tell you what, I'll take it lightly on them." I bumped him on the arm with a wink as he shrugged me off.

"And what makes you think you can win so easily?" I looked at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding right?"

"Our seeker's pretty good yanno." He pointed at me like he was giving me a lecture.

"I believe you. All I'm saying is that I'm better." I grinned at him again but he just rolled his eyes and ignored me.

"You'll see.."

The Quidditch match came pretty quickly. Everyone was hyped over the first match of the season, decorating the stands with flags and ribbons. The whole school was decorate with green and blue for each house. I was waiting in the Slytherin changing room with the rest of the team, broom in hand with my Quidditch uniform on, listening to the cheers of the crowds outside. Ryan was talking with the rest of the team, arranging tactics and plans, nothing that concerned me. I was just sitting on one of the benches, leaning my head against the lockers when I heard a whisper coming from behind one of the curtains.

"Pssst..Jack...pssst." I looked behind me to see Rapunzel popping her head through the gap in the curtains.

"Rapunzel?" I whispered back as I stood up and sneaked towards her. The brown padding on my shins and arms felt unnecessarily heavy on top of my uniform.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. I noticed that her cheeks where painted with green stripes, she even had green ribbon intertwined through her braid.

"I came to wish you good luck." She grinned as I pulled her into a small hug.

"Thanks, Punzie." I mumbled into her shoulder as I heard someone call my name behind me. I quickly kissed Rapunzel on the cheek as I pulled away.

"I need to go, see you in the stands." I winked at her as I walked away, back towards the rest of the team.

As we walked out on the pitch, led by Ryan, the crowds exploded with screams and cheers for both teams. We walked up to the middle of the field where Professor White was waiting for us as referee. She explained the rules and told us to play fair, aiming it at some particular students who enjoyed knocking people of brooms to win the game. Everyone mounted their brooms and flew up to their positions. I hovered in the air, gazing around at the stands before I spotted Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup all sitting together, waving flags in the air. Merida had the same make up as Rapunzel on except it was blue instead of green, obviously supporting Ravenclaw. They noticed me and started waving frantically, even if Hiccup was a little less enthusiastic than the girls, the support was still nice. I saluted at them with a wink as the commentator started announcing the basic rules to the crowd. I looked back down to the professor who was now releasing the first balls, the Bludgers, from the chest before letting out the snitch after them. I watched it fly away, observing which direction it went in when I noticed someone on the other side of the pitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was watching the snitch just as closely as I was, squinting as it disappeared into the clouds, which where quite low today due to the fog. There was no way he was gonna beat me.

I heard the whistle from below and instantly sped off after the snitch, completely ignoring the rest of the game and concentrating souley on my goal. I summoned the wind, pushing me through the air after the little golden ball, flying higher and higher. I quickly glimpsed behind me to see where the other chaser was and to my surprise he was right on my tail.

"Crap." I muttered to myself as I accelerated through the air. I was rising above the clouds now and the snitch was in sight. I could hear the other seeker was still behind but not as close now. Hiccup was right, he was good, but not as good as me. I laughed to myself as I gained closer to the snitch. I was just about to reach out when I felt my broom shook.

"DUDE! WATCH OUT!" It was the other seeker, most likely trying to distract me but I looked behind me anyway. Black sand was starting to engulf the end of my broom. Pitch! He was chasing me! Of course he was, I should've expected it now that he knew I was here. I leaned down on my broom, summoning a gust of wind to shoot me forward. I turned around, expecting the black cloud to be far behind me but it was still following directly behind me. It had latched on to my broom and wasn't letting go. The sand started spreading along my broom, turning it black and making the wood rot. There was a sudden jerk as it was pulled out from under me, leaving me falling through the clouds. I span my body around to face the ground and it was coming fast. My robes where whipping around me, every so often covering my eyes and getting tangled through my arms. I'd fully passed through the clouds now but was still high above the stands. I'd fell from higher than this before, heck last time I bounced off a metal dumpster. I watched the ground as it grew closer, becoming a blur at my speed. I could in fact just stop myself and fly away unharmed but I didn't think that would go down well here. Despite the wind that echoed through my ears, I could still here gasps and screams coming from the crowd and other teammates. Some where shouting my name, trying to fly after me but there was no point, I was the only one who was fast enough to save myself. I braced my body as the grass grew closer, shutting my eyes.

"This is gonna hurt."

_**So I've just started writing another big four fanfic which is totally different to this one that i was gonna start uploading after this is finished, even though this will have a sequel. I was just wondering if you would prefer me to start uploading it now or would you wanna wait, its up to you coz i'm already working on the first chapter. Just let me know, thanks :)**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Landing

_**Sorry I didn't upload a chapter yesterday but I had my Alevel English exam this morning and was revising like crazy but to try and make up for it I've made this chapter extra long, enjoy :) A few people have said I should wait till this one is done before uploading the new one so what I'm gonna do is start uploading it as this was starts to come to an end so it doesn't overlap the sequel too much but anyway, thank you everyone for the amazing reviews, they always make me smile :) xx**_

_**I apologise for any spelling mistakes etc.. Also, if you think I've spelt something wrong because I've used an 's' instead of a 'z' just remember that I'm British and we do spell stuff differently :) Oh they may also be some British sayings etc so yeah sorry. I'm only saying this because I know that most of my viewers are American haha :')**_

**Chapter 19 - Landing**

**Hiccup's POV**

Everyone was watching Jack's body as he fell through the clouds, his green robes made him a blur but his unusually white hair was clearly seen. The crowds had stopped cheering and where now covering their mouths with their hands in shock, some where even hiding their faces behind their robes and scarfs. We all knew what was about to happen. The blonde Hufflepuff was chewing her fingers, eyes latched on the Slytherin. Even Merida looked seriously worried. We all where, there was no way this was going to end well. Jack's teammates where trying to fly after him but he was falling too fast, plunging through the air, getting closer the solid ground. I started to look around at the teachers, panicked about what to do, but they all seemed too stunned to even think about doing anything. I looked back to the pitch where I noticed that the Ravenclaw Seeker, Derek, had came out of the clouds after Jack. Had he knocked Jack off his broom? No, he couldn't have, he was competitive sure but he would never go to that extent just to win a Quidditch match. In fact, Derek looked rather worried himself as he flew down to the other players who had now stopped chasing Jack after realising it was pointless. I stood up, leaning over the barrier as Jack hit the floor. A loud thump echoed around the grounds as everyone gasped. His head smacked off the floor, almost in slow motion, jolting his whole body back up in a bounce before landing back on the floor with a final blow.

"JACK!" Rapunzel jumped up, screaming at his fallen body as the rest of the students crowded over the barriers in the stands, trying to get a good look. His arms where sprawled out over his robes, head rolling to one side. I covered my eyes and slumped back down on the bench. There was no way he would have survived that.

"Hiccup, Hiccup, look!" Merida was pointing over the barrier at the pitch, jumping up and down to get my attention. I stood up, leaning over the colourful flags and following Merida's pointing finger. Remarkably the white haired Slytherin was getting up, standing firmly on his bare feet.

**Jacks POV**

The landing had hurt but the pain was subtle and had disappeared after a couple of seconds. To climbed to my feet, standing straight after I'd regained my balance and stretched my arms across my chest. I tilted my head left and right, releasing the tension in my stiff neck. I then started adjusting my robes, pulling the sleeves back over my shoulders, not even realising the silence that surrounded me. I slowly looked up to the stands, calmly spinning around in a circle. Everyone was watching me and when I say everyone I mean, EVERYONE. Teachers, students, teammates, everyone had completely froze, completely baffled by what they'd just seen. I'd just cheated death and no one was going to just ignore it and move on. I noticed Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel all leaning over the stand barrier, staring at me with mouths agape. Rapunzel's eyes where flooded with tears that had forgot to spill over, except one which was quietly cascading down her cheek. After staring around the stands for about five minutes in silence I suddenly felt like I should've just layed back down and pretend to be unconscious, that would've been the normal thing to do. I could hear people starting to whisper in the stands creating a low mumble that vibrated through the crowds. I dragged my hands down my face, stopping at my mouth as I breathed in a sigh. I should've been dead right now or at least seriously injured but no, my stupid immortal body didn't even get a scratch. I groaned as I dropped my hands back down to my waist, angry with myself. I noticed a figure in the corner of my eye, running towards me. I turned to see Professor Jackman, well Bunny, dashing across the field. He reached out as he approached me, grabbing my shoulders and pushing me towards the changing rooms. He was constantly looking around him, up at the crowds who's stares where following us across the field. He escorted me behind the tent curtains, making sure they where fully shut behind us.

"What the hell happened out there, mate?" His Australian accent was exaggerate with panic.

"It was Pitch, he's got some weird new power. There was this cloud of black sand chasing me, it knocked me off my broom!" I talked fast, using my hands as I tried to explain what had happened.

"Wait, Pitch? Why would he target you?"

"I told you, he knows I'm here now. He'll be trying to get me out of the picture."

"Right, right." He stroked his chin with his fingers, pondering over the idea when Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup came bursting in, Headmaster jogging behind them.

"Jack, are you okay!?" Rapunzel pounced on me, wrapping her arms around my neck in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I chuckled as I set her back down on the floor.

"Are you sure? I mean that fall was pretty high, you could've died!" Merida was waving her hands around dramatically.

"Well, I didn't. Trust me guys, I'm absolutely fine!"

"I don't know like, most people wouldn't walk away from a fall like that. You might be in shock or something. You could have two broken legs and you wouldn't even know it!" Hiccup joined Merida in the whole dramatic arm waving, they where convinced that some part of my body was broken.

"Nothing's broken guys, seriously, I feel fine." I tried to reassure them with a smile but they weren't convinced.

"Maybe we should take you to Madam Pomfrey, just in case.." The Headmaster chimed in with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, I dont need to go the hospital wing, there's nothing wrong with me!" I was trying hard to convince them but with the look on their faces, they honestly though I was about to drop down dead any minute. Especially the Headmaster, who knew who I was yet was still hung up on the idea.

"I've already checked over Mr Frost, he has no signs of bone damage or head injuries. He's going to be just fine." Hearing Bunny's lie seemed to calm them down a bit, knowing that a teacher had made sure I was medically healthy reassured them that I actually was.

"Well..good, but I'm gonna keep a close eye on you, Frost. Don't want you fainting in the middle of class." Merida waggled her finger at me with a cheeky grin that still held a hint of concern. I lightly laughed in response, noticing that Rapunzel was watching me closely with anxious eyes. I stepped closer to her, putting both of my hands on her cheeks and looking into her bright green eyes.

"Rapunzel, believe me, I'm fine. Stop worrying, okay?" I kissed her lightly on the tip of her nose as her cheeks started turning a subtle shade of red. My gaze shifted to Bunny standing behind her who was glaring at me in a way that said "_remember what I told you"._ I just scowled back at him as the rest of my team came in through the curtain entrance. Ryan was the first one to run over to me, as captain, he felt like it was his responsibility to make sure we where okay.

"Dude, that was one hell of a fall. I'm surprised you're not lying in the Hospital wing right now." He said it with a nervous chuckle, patting me on the shoulder.

"Just lucky, I guess." I shrugged with a small smile as the rest of the team came over, all asking if I was okay.

"Who won the game?" It was obvious what the answer was but it didnt hurt to ask.

"Ravenclaw. Derek grabbed the snitch just after you fell.." Ryan looked at me sympathetically with a tinge of anger.

"That bastard! I bet he knocked you off on purpose!" It was one of the other Slytherins that had shouted it from the back of the group. I couldn't let Derek get the blame, he didn't do anything but I couldn't panic them about Pitch either.

"It wasn't Derek. I was..err..flying too fast and I guess the wind just knocked me off." I shrugged like it was nothing but Ryan raised his eyebrow at me, unimpressed by my excuse, he knew something else happened above the clouds but wasn't going to question me about it now.

"Oh..well..we're just glad your okay." It was Ryan's sister who said it, standing next to her brother with an uneasy smile.

"Thanks Chelsea, thank you everyone, but honestly I'm fine." It was gonna take some convincing to get them to agree. Ryan was about to same something when someone cleared their throat at the back of the room. We all turned at the noise, startled by the outburst. It was a boy wearing blue robes, holding something behind his back whilst holding the curtain entrance open.

"Derek?" I asked curiously.

"Ravenclaw's aren't allowed in here." Ryan crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the seeker.

"I know, I know.." He held his spare hand up in surrender, the curtain falling behind him. " I just thought Frost might want this back.." I moved his arm from behind his back, revealing two pieces of twisted wood. He walked up to me and held it out in front of him.

"I found it on the field...sorry its broken." I plucked the wood out his hands, holding them in front of me. My broom had snapped in half during the fall, a perfect split down the middle. I sighed as I tucked the pieces under my arm, saluting to Derek as he walked back out the changing rooms, closing the curtain as he left.

"Jack..I'm sorry." Rapunzel put her hand on my arm, turning me towards her.

"Eh, its no biggy, I can fix it." I smiled and shrugged as Hiccup walked over to us.

"Like how you fixed your wand?" He crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow. I thought they'd forgot about that, or where at least ignoring it.

"Erm..I.."

"Hiccup!" Merida came over and smacked him on the arm. "We made a deal never to ask him about that." She said it through gritted teeth as Rapunzel smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry..." Hiccup smiled weakly, rubbing his arm where Merida had hit him. Bunny must have sensed my discomfort as he started ushering people out, shoving them through the curtain entrance.

"C'mon everyone, Jack needs his rest, out!"

"But we need to get changed!" One of the Slytherin students shouted.

"You can get changed in the school, can't ya?!" He pushed the final green robe out the entrance before turning to Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida.

"C'mon you to, mates.." He gestured to the exit politely as he stood in front of me.

"Bye Jack, we'll see you later.." They all waved as they followed Bunny's suggestions, pulling the curtain aside and ducking out.

"Yeah..bye." They'd already disappeared by the time I'd spoke and the only people left in the room where me, Bunny and the Headmaster.

"Thank you for staying behind Headmaster. Jack here told me that Pitch was chasing him out there before he fell and that there's been previous attacks like this in the school." The Headmaster, who I'd yet to learn his name, nodded in agreement, folding his arms behind him.

"We suspect that he will start putting his plan in to action soon but we are still trying to figure out exactly what this plan may be." Bunny was using his most sophisticated form of language, respecting the Headmaster and trying to hide his accent.

"Have you heard anything from the other teachers that may help us, any rumors or suspicions?" The Headmaster shook his head before speaking.

"I haven't witnessed anything myself but a few of the other professors are curious of Professor Gothel's random disappearances."

"Professor Gothel?"

"She's our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She has been missing a few classes lately.." I informed Bunny as he started stroking his chin once again.

"The Dark Arts, eh?" Me and the Headmaster exchanged a curious look as Bunny processed the information. He suddenly clicked his fingers and pointed at me enthusiastically.

"Of course! She's probably the witch who brought him here!"

"Well yeah, I could have told you that, Cottontail." He scowled at me before shaking his head, ignoring my comment. I just grinned as I strolled around the room, running my fingers across the lockers.

"So what are we gonna do? Confront her and hope she confesses?"

"No, we haven't got enough evidence to even accuse her.." Bunny shook his head, staring down at the floor.

"Dude, we ain't the police, we don't have to follow the rules."

"We have our own rules Jack, and what if it's not her? We can't risk exposing our selves when we're not sure."

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing, Pitch could be out there right now causing havoc!" I flung my arms up in the air, gesturing to outside the changing tent.

"I shall have a meeting with the other Professors and see what I can find out about the situation."

"Are you sure Headmaster, we don't want you to put yourself in danger."

"I will do anything to protect my students, no matter the cost." He smiled proudly to himself, standing straight with his shoulders back.

"Well, thank you, any information will be appreciated." Bunny clapped his hands together with a smile before breathing out heavily and looking at me.

"Right, you should get back to the school, listen out for anything that's said by the students." I nodded at him as I adjust my broken broom under my arms and heading for the exit.

"Oh and Jack?" I stopped and turned as he said my name. "Remember what I said about that girl." He gave me a very serious look before turning back to the Headmaster and discussing further plans. I bowed my head and walked out into the now empty Quidditch field.

Bunny was right, nothing could ever happen with me and Rapunzel but how would I tell her? I couldn't tell her the truth, that I was immortal and completely ruin my disguise. I'd have to just break it off with her, somehow. Would I even be able to find the courage to talk to her? She'd be heart broken, devastated but it wasn't like it was easy for me either. She was important to me to, regardless of what Bunny said. I couldn't let her go, I loved her too much. But I had to, for her sake.


	20. Chapter 20 - Broken hearts

_**YAY! Finally reached chapter 20 haha sorry its a bit short but I wanted to concentrate on just this :)**_

_**So i just want to take this opportunity to really thank all of you. I love reading your reviews and this story has over 5000 views which is just amazing so thank you, you really do encourage me to keep writing so just really, thank you so much xx**_

**Chapter 20 – Broken hearts**

The day had started slow, people where still talking about the incident at the Quidditch pitch, staring at me as I walked down the corridor. It made me feel uncomfortable, all these eyes watching my every move, even the paintings had somehow heard about it and where gossiping to each other. I still found the moving paintings rather odd, if sometimes amusing.

I was dreading the next hour as I'd arranged to meet Rapunzel outside, somewhere private to talk. I'd decided last night, after contemplating with my self, that I'd better discuss the matter with her now before things went too far. It was going to hurt us both, I knew that but it was something that had to be done. I walked out onto the field, searching the grounds for Rapunzel when I spotted her sitting on a slight hill over looking the lake. She looked beautiful in the winter sun, curled up in her robes to keep warm. Her long braided hair draping down her back and creating a golden pool on the floor behind her. She was picking at the blades of grass, a habit I had noticed her do on multiple occasions. I took in a deep breath before walking up behind her.

"Hey.." She turned around at my voice with a beaming smile. It broke my heart, seeing how happy she was, knowing I was about to wipe that smile away.

"Hey!" She watched me as I slowly sat down beside her, taking in another breath.

"So what did you want to talk about?" She was still smiling as she started tearing up a little daisy she had found among the grass, picking off the petals one by one.

"Well...erm..." I closed my eyes and sighed. I figured the best way to do this was to just come out with it, like ripping of a plaster (not that I'd ever used one but I'd heard the saying).

"This isn't working.."

"What isn't?" Oh god. I already felt like crying, running away and forgetting the whole idea.

"...us." Her smile completely disappeared as she dropped the broken daisy between her crossed legs.

"Oh..." She sniffed as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"I'm really sorry its just- ."

"No, no, I understand." She started wiping at her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"You do?" How could she possibly understand?

"Yeah, I mean you're a Slytherin and I'm a Hufflepuff- ."

"No no no! It has nothing to do with that!" She looked confused for a moment, blinking with watery eyes. That had never bothered me, to be honest, I didn't see the point of houses in the first place so I wouldn't let it get in the way.

"Then why?" She tilted her head slightly, trying to understand.

"It's...complicated.." I rubbed my forehead, trying to not make eye contact.

"What kind of excuse is that?" She sounded slightly annoyed now.

"Excuse me?" I watched her as she clumsily stood up, not caring about the tears now streaming down her face, dripping off her chin.

"If you're gonna break up with me at least give me a good reason!" She practically shouted at me, crossing her arms as she waited for a response.

"..I..err.." What was I supposed to say?!

"I thought you loved me Jack! We where happy! Then you go and do this! What did I do wrong? Please, just tell me!" I looked up at her, stunned by the question. She hadn't done anything wrong and I did love her, I really did but I didn't know what to say.

"Rapunzel, you haven't done anything wrong! It's my problem, it's something I have to do.." I stood up, prodding at my own chest with my fists.

"Then please, Jack, tell me whats wrong, we can get through this together.." Her eyes where pleading, begging me for help with a hopeful smile.

"I..I..can't." I bowed my head to the side, ashamed of the teardrop that was now spilling down my cheek. I looked back at Rapunzel who was cupping her face in her hands, tears leaking through her fingers. I tried to comfort her with a hug but she just shrugged me off and stared at me with hurt eyes.

"Just stop, Jack."

"Rapunzel, I- ."

"Just...stop.." She shook her head as she walked away from me, refusing to look back. I didn't try to follow her, I didn't see the point, instead I sat back down on the grass, resting my face in my hands. What had I just done? I sat there until dinner, telling my self over and over that I'd done the right thing, that I'd done it for her own good.

Instead of going to the Great Hall, I went straight to my dorm, collapsing on my bed with tear stained cheeks. I was planning on fixing my broom but the previous conversation had drained the motivation out of me so I just laid there, staring at the ceiling, wishing I could take the whole day back.

The next morning, I was lazily walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when I was shoved back against the wall just outside the open doors. Whoever had pushed me was now grabbing my robes in fists of black cloth.

"Merida?" She looked furious, wild red hair like flames as she slammed me against the wall. I noticed Hiccup was standing behind her, arms crossed, looking just as angry.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU BREAK HER HEART LIKE THAT! YOU SELFISH IDIOT!" Ahhh, I guessed she'd been talking with Rapunzel.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am but- ."

"NO! NO EXCUSES!" She took in a deep breath to calm herself down, still holding me against the wall.

"She's been crying all night because of you!"

"AND YOU THINK I HAVEN'T!?" I screamed at her as yesterdays memory flooded back. They both seemed to be taken aback by this before noticing the obvious red swelling around my eyes and shiny cheeks where the tears had stuck to my skin. Merida let go of my robes and stepped away, letting me drop to the floor. I picked my self back up, dusting off my robes before looking back at them.

"Look, it's not like I wanted to call it off. I love that girl like you don't understand..." They looked at each other confused, Merida raising an eyebrow.

"They why did you?"

"Like I said yesterday, it's...complicated."

_**So when I went through this afterwards I realized that I'd actually wrote Shellfish instead of Selfish so I'm glad I checked it, would have been amusing though haha :')**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Evidence

_**So because the last chapter was quite short I thought I'd upload this one now, its basically a lead up to the next chapter which is going to be BIG! Can't wait haha Thanks again for all the support, love youuuuuu :D I've just realised that there's 92 full pages of writing on the word document that I use to type these haha crazy**_

**Chapter 21 - Evidence**

"It's always complicated with you boys." Merida rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" Me and Hiccup cried in unison. Merida just giggled at us as I smiled at Hiccup.

"Jinx." I pointed at him as students started filing out the hall, spilling down the different corridors.

"Awww, you made me miss breakfast." I pouted at Merida, making her chuckle as she chucked a spare apple to me that she'd grabbed earlier.

"Here." I caught the red fruit and dropped it in my pocket.

"Now don't think we're okay about this, I _will_ be talking to you later." She narrowed her eyes at me as she walked away, pointing at my chest.

"I'm watching you, Frost." Merida could be really creep when she wanted to. Hiccup trailed off after her, a small wave towards me as he did so.

Right, first lesson. Charms...with Rapunzel. Great. I sighed to my self as I started walking down one of the corridors towards Charms class. Me and Rapunzel usually sat together at the back, her little pet Chameleon wondering around on the desk as we tried to concentrate on our work. This was going to be awkward.

I walked through the arch door way, my eyes diverting directly to Rapunzel's usual seat which was now occupied by a Slytherin boy. Where was she? I scanned the room, stopping at the front where I spotted her golden braid swinging in time with her head movements. She was sitting next to a brown haired Hufflepuff girl. She'd actually put in the effort to move seats. Wow. I sighed and shook my head as I sat down next to my new table partner, resting my chin on my fist.

"So whats going on with you and Hufflepuff girl, huh?" I turned my head to see that it was actually Richard who had replaced Rapunzel. Great.

"What?"

"Aww, c'mon she wouldn't ask to swap places if nothing had happened. Spill."

"Erm...I broke up with her yesterday.." I glanced at him, observing his casual expression.

"Huh..how come?" He didn't seem particularly interested anymore as he started tracing something engraved in the wooden desk with his finger.

"It's complicated, okay?" I was starting to get sick of people asking now. He didn't reply as an awkward silence started to grow.

"Hey, you never did thank me for saving your ass." I gestured to him with a smirk as he started to shift around in his seat.

"Oh..erm..yeah...thanks." I chuckled to my self as Professor Arpin bounded in, telling us all to be quiet in his subtle French accent. He stood at the front of the class, dramatically using his arms as he started to explain something that completely baffled me, even after all these weeks. I tried to focus on the lesson but all I could think of was Rapunzel. I watched her sitting on the front table, happily chatting to other students and putting her hand up to answer questions. She didn't look upset at all.

I was still observing her when Richard elbowed me in the side.

"Dude, stop staring." He whispered as he lent forward so the teacher didn't hear him.

"What? I'm not staring!"

"Dude..." He nodded to the front, gesturing to Rapunzel. I turned back, catching a flick of hair as she jerked her head back to the professor. Wait, was she watching me to?

The lesson came to an end as students starting packing up their things and lugging their bags over their shoulders. I was one of the first ones out due to sitting at he back so I waited outside the door for Rapunzel. I need to talk to her. A lot of students came out of the arch doorway before Rapunzel came out, chatting to her new partner. I grabbed her elbow as soon as I saw her, stopping her from walking away.

"Rapunzel.." She exchanged a look with the student next to her before nodding.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you later." The other girl waved as she walked away down the corridor. I dropped Rapunzel's arm as she turned to me with an exhausted expression on her face.

"What do you want, Jack?"

"Why'd you move seats?" She raised both eyebrows at me in response to my question.

"Are you serious? I thought It'd be obvious."

"Aww c'mon Punzie, don't be like that."

"How else am I supposed to react? You broke up with me just yesterday."

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" I gave her a hopeful smile as she pondered, thinking about the suggestion.

"I suppose.." She gave in with a sigh and a weak smile.

"See? We can go back to normal! I know Merida and Hiccup would be happier if we stayed friends."

"I guess you're right.."

"Of course I'm right!" I grinned at her as she looked down at our bare feet, wiggling her toes against the stone floor.

"C'mon, you're gonna be late for next lesson." I escorted her down the long corridor, chatting like nothing had happened. We where just about to split in different directions when I overheard something interesting in a conversation between two first years standing in front of us.

"Steph, I'm telling you, she's planning something, I heard her!"

"C'mon Jack, Professor Gothel wouldn't do that."

"I heard what I heard, something weird is defiantly going on around here." I exchanged a concerned look with Rapunzel who had also overheard them before I tapped the boy on the shoulder. He seemed rather feminine as he turned around, using his hands a lot.

"Hey, what did you hear?" His friend rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"See, someone believes me." He gave a dirty look to his friend before turning back to me.

"Well, the other day I was in the dungeons, going to our common room.." I hadn't noticed he was a fellow Slytherin. "...when I overheard Professor Gothel talking to someone. She kept mentioning some big plan, I tell ya, something bad's gonna happen."

"Do you know who she was talking to?"

"I didn't see but it was defiantly a male voice, she kept calling him Mr. Black. They actually mentioned your name a couple of times." He gestured to me as I looked at Rapunzel who was confused from hearing all this about her mother. This was it, this was all the evidence I needed.

"I need to find Professor Jackman."

I found him outside the Great Hall, pacing at the bottom of the stairs. I ran up to him, Rapunzel trailing behind me after refusing to go to lesson after hearing these things about her mother.

"Bun-I mean, Professor!" He stopped pacing as we approached him, crossing his arms.

"We where right. Professor Gothel's the one."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, one of the other students overheard her talking to Pitch."

"Hmmm.."

"Bunny! This is what we've been waiting for, nows our chance to stop them!" Bunny nodded in agreement as he adjusted his dark green robes.

"Jack, what's going on?" I'd forgot about her standing behind me. I turned to face her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Rapunzel, I need you to go back to your lesson. This is something me and Professor Jackman have to do." The whole conversation seemed to frighten her so she just nodded quickly with wide eyes before running off back down the corridor. I sighed as I watched her go, golden hair the last thing to disappear. Bunny came up behind me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You did the right thing, mate."

"I know, I know..."

"Right c'mon, we need to find that witch." We ventured down to the dungeons with me leading the way until we came to the entrance of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. I placed my index finger to my lips, gesturing for Bunny to be quiet as we approached the wooden doors. I counted down from three silently getting my wand out before kicking the door with my bare foot. They swung open, hitting the adjacent walls with force as one of the handles broke off and bounced along the floor. There was a figure at the other end of the room, poised next to a board with a piece of white chalk.

"Welcome, Jack Frost. I've been expecting you..."


	22. Chapter 22 - Threats

_**Yeah so sorry its a little short and a day late but I kinda broke my toe yesterday so I have a valid excuse! haha Also, I should be uploading my other big four fanfic later today once I've finished the first chapter so keep your eyes peeled! enjoy and thank you so much for all the reviews and follows :3**_

**Chapter 22 - Threats**

I kicked off the floor, shooting across the room with the help of the wind and grabbed the witches throat, slamming her up against the wall. I settled on the wooden desk in front of her as I held the tip of my wand at her neck below my fingers.

"WHERE IS HE?!" I spat, as an evil grin spread across her face.

"Who?" She choked with a hint of sarcasm, mocking me.

"YOU KNOW WHO! WHERE'S PITCH?!"

"Honestly, I have no idea who you're talking about."

"DON'T MESS WITH ME, WITCH! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING HIM!"

"Me? Compromise the safety of the school? Never." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as her smile grew wider, her curly black and grey hair added to the menacing look. She held that sinister grin as her eyes diverted behind me, looking over my shoulder.

"Jack, what are you doing?...Mother!?" I glanced behind me to see Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup standing at the door, mouths agape as they observed what was happening. Rapunzel must have gathered them and followed us. This is the last thing I needed.

"Rapunzel, stay out of this." I called through gritted teeth, not taking my eyes off the witch in front of me.

"Rapunzel, darling, get this lunatic off me!" She tried to break free of my grasp but I was a lot stronger then her so her attempt failed. I heard footsteps running towards us, almost silent due to having bare feet. I sighed as I moved my wand from Professor Gothels throat to behind me, summoning the winter elements as I pointed it at the floor, all in one quick move. I heard a little yelp as Rapunzel slipped on the now icy floor, landing with a quiet thud. I really didnt have time for this. I heard gasps from Hiccup and Merida as they ran over to help her.

"Bunny, a little help please?" I called over my shoulder with slight annoyance.

"Alright you lot, let Frost be."

"What?! He's threatening my mother!"

"Yeah well, it's not like he has a choice.."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see..."

"Now, tell me where Pitch is, and I'll let you go." I said it calmy with a fake smile, pointing my wand back at her throat.

"Oh please, you're just a boy." Oh, what an understatement. I chuckled at her persumsion making her nervous as her grin fading into a thin line.

"Oh really? If Pitch has told you about me, then you know what I can do." I smirked at her as realisation flickered in her eye. She'd obviously heard rumours but never thought they where actually true. Well what a surprise this was going to be.

"Yanno, I could freeze you from the inside out, your organs slowly shutting down as the coldness spreads throughout your body, turning your skin to ice. I could make your heart as cold as your soul, literally. You'd drown in your own pity. Pathetic." I spat at her as I narrowed my eyes. I wouldnt really do all that stuff, I wasnt sure I actually could but I figured death threats where the only way to get her to talk. I leant in closer, making sure she was looking directly into my eyes.

"I could kill you with one flick of this wand." Her eyes where now full of fear, slightly watery as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Jack! NO!" Rapunzel shouted at me from the other side of the room but I ignored her.

"Now, I'm only going to ask one more time. Where is he?" I dug my wand into the crevis of her neck, just below her jaw. She winced as I did so, pushing her self back to get away from it.

"He's hiding in a cave in the Forbidden Forest."

"Thank you." Relief washed over her face as I lowered my wand, tucking it back into my belt. I leapt down from the table, letting Professor Gothel fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. I turned to bunny with a determined smile, walking up to the group.

"Right, we have our place, lets go."

"Wait wait wait...Jack, whats going on?" Hiccup walked up to me with Merida and Rapunzel closely behind. I exchanged a look with Bunny, who nodded before I turned back to Hiccup and the girls.

"Your mother's been working with Pitch, Rapunzel. She brought him here, all those attacks are her fault, all of this, everything thats happened, is her fault." I pointed at the witch in anger, thrusting my finger everytime I made a point.

"Mother, is this true?"

"I'm so sorry, my flower.." Rapunzel gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands, glaring at her mother with distrust. I breathed in an awkward sigh as I turned back to Bunny.

"We need to make a move." He nodded in agreement as he started making his way to the door whilst I turned to Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel, pointing at all three of them.

"You three stay here."

"No, we're coming with you." Merida stepped forward, folding her arms across her chest.

"Ha! I dont think so." I scoffed as Merida raised her eyebrow.

"We're gonna find out whats going on here whether you like it or not." I rubbed my forehead, pinching the bridge of my nose before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, but you have to do exactly as I say. If I say run, you run, if I say hide, you hide. Got it?" They all nodded quickly, too afraid to do anything else.

"Good, now lets go." We caught up to Bunny who looked at the group of three now following us with concern.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Frost, letting them tag along?"

"Dont worry, Cottontail, they can take care of themselves."

We ran to the end of the corridor where there was a small exit from the dungeons that lead outside. We all slipped out one by one, cold mist forming in a cloud as everyone breathed out, all except me. Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup hugged their robes around them as the winter chill prickled their skin, wishing they had brought their scarfs with them. Me and Bunny where walking together in front, marching towards the Forbidden Forest like determined soldiers.

"Jack, I'm not gonna be much help in this puny form." He gestured to himself with a annoyed sigh. I looked back at the three trailing behind us before turning back to Bunny.

"I know, look, you try and figure something out whilst I scout ahead. It'll give you more time." I gestured towards the forest looming ahead of us casting shadows across the lake. Bunny nodded swiftly as I stripped off my robe, dropping it to the floor behind me. It would only be a hinderance.

"Jack, are you crazy, its freezing out here!" Merida said as she walked up to me, shivering.

"You three stay close to Professor Jackman, I'm gonna go on ahead."

"What? Why cant we all just go together?" Rapunzel asked, stepping up beside Merida.

"Because you can't do this.." I kicked off from the ground, summoning the wind and hovering a few feet in front of them.

"Woah, dude..what spell is that?" They all gaped in shock as I grinned at them before quickly flying off over the lake, leaving them with a gust of cold wind. There was no point in keeping my cover now.

**_I don't think there was any spelling mistakes at all in this one, I feel proud haha :')_**


	23. Chapter 23 - The truth

_**I think this is the biggest cliff hanger I've ever given you guys haha Someone asked if there was going to be a sequel on the last chapter so i am glad to say there defiantly will be :) Please enjoy this chapter, been waiting to write it for like ever so yeah and thank you for all the feedback i got on my other fanfic, feels great that you guys like that one to :)**_

**Chapter 23 – The truth**

I flew over the forest, looking for the cave that Pitch supposedly hiding in but what if the witch was lying? She could have led us on a wild goose chase so she could get to Pitch and warn him first. All my paranoid thoughts disappeared when I spotted a large pile of boulders arranged as a cave tucked away between the trees. I swooped down beside it, backing up against the outside wall and peering into the entrance. I could barely see anything due to the darkness but it was dimly lit by the now present moon, enough to make out the rough insides of the walls. Empty, the cave was deserted.

"Damn it." I muttered to my self as I stepped back.

"Frost?" Scoffed someone behind me. I swiftly turned, wand out to see Pitch standing there, hands behind his back.

"Pitch." I scowled at him as walked towards me.

"Well, its about time you got here." What did he mean? He'd been waiting for me? Just then, Bunny came running up behind me panting with Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup following up behind.

"Oh look, and you brought friends!" He grinned menacingly, watching the others as they caught their breath. They'd obviously been running as fast as they could to catch up with me. Pitched circled around them, stopping at Bunny then looking at me with confusion.

"Who's this guy?" Bunny glared at him, stepping forward.

"I'm the Easter Bunny, mate." Pitch burst out laughing as he circled back round to stand in front of me.

"Well, Rabbit, not sure about the new look but whatever floats your boat." He continued laughing until I thrust my wand at him.

"Tell us what you want, Pitch." I narrowed my eyes at him, clenching my fist.

"You, of course." Wait, what?

"What do you want Jack for?" Merida question as she stepped forward. Pitch just bit his knuckle, trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh, how precious, they don't know who you really are, do they? Go on Jack, tell them." Pitch stared at us excitedly as I sighed and turned around, holding my wand to my side.

"Pitch is right, it's about time you knew the truth..." All three watched me curiously as I took in another deep breath.

"300 years ago- ."

"Ooo story time!" Pitch said sarcastically as I gave him an evil look before looking back.

"-a boy saved his little sister from falling into a frozen lake. But that boy died that day whilst saving her. He drowned in the freezing water. But he was saved. By the moon, who gave him a new life. He gave him special abilities and set him on his way. The boy spent the next 300 years wondering around this planet. Searching for a reason. He couldn't remember his sister or any of his family. He didn't know why the moon had saved him but he eventually figured out who he was, with some help." I smiled at Bunny as I said the last bit.

"Jack, what are you trying to say?" Rapunzel looked confused, as well as Merida and Hiccup standing beside her.

"That boy... that boy was me." All three just stared at me in astonishment as the truth came out.

"So...you're 300 years old?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, well, 318..."

"Right, so you're not actually a wizard?"

"No, I'm not even human. I'm a winter spirit. That's why I can fly and summon the winter elements. Didn't you realise that all my 'spells' where ice related?" Hiccup rubbed his arm thoughtfully, thinking about all the times I'd used 'magic'.

"So, if you're not magic, how did you fix your wand?" Merida asked curiously. I held up my wand, showing them the twisted wood and frost circling around it.

"Because it's not a wand..." As if Manny had heard me, a trail of blue glitter started circling around it, changing it back. It started getting longer, the end started to bend into a crook as the whole thing started stretching before the blue sparkle faded away, leaving my staff. I smile grew on my face as I examined my old friend, almost hugging it in relief. Instead, I swung it around a bit then rested in on shoulder. All three faces in front of me where agape, staring at my staff in awe. I looked up through the trees at the brightly shining moon, smiling to my self.

"Alright Manny, it's my turn." I closed my eyes as I felt the beam of white light lift me up from the ground, my whole body glowing blue once more. Half way through the transformation I realised something. They wouldn't be able to see me anymore, I'd be invisible again. A rumor, a story, nothing more. I reopened my eyes as Manny settled me back down on the ground, inspecting my body with my hand. I already felt more like myself, Manny had even changed my clothes back to my frosted blue hoodie and tattered brown pants. I felt good until I looked up and saw Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel staring in my direction, eyes blank of emotion.

"I knew it, they can't see me." I looked at Bunny who smiled at me sympathetically with sad eyes.

"Sure we can." I snapped my attention back to the three who where now walking up to me.

"Wait, you can see me?"

"Of course we can, why wouldn't we?" Of course! Everyone in the school had at least seen me, they all knew I existed. Therefore, they believed. I laughed to myself in disbelief, looking back to Bunny who was smiling back at me.

"Bunny, you should change back to." He nodded with a smirk as the moon's light shifted from me over to him, lifting him up in the air the same way as it did with me, except the glowing light emulating from his body was green instead of blue. I quickly turned back to Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel before the transformation ended.

"By the way, the Easter Bunny is real and Professor Jackman is him." I was hoping at this point, they'd believe anything. Bunny was lowered back to the ground in his Pooka form, boomerangs strapped firmly to his back.

"Man, it feels good to be back." I laughed in delight as Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel all gasped excitedly.

"Oh my god, he's so cute!" I waved my hands frantically at Rapunzel with wide eyes.

_Don't call him cute_ I mouthed at her as she quickly closed her mouth, smiling apologetically at Bunny.

"Oh this is so touching!" Pitch called sarcastically from behind us, folding his arms across his chest impatiently as he rolled his eyes.

"Can we please continue with the whole me being evil thing? All this cuteness is just gross." He scoffed as I turned fully around, sighing.

"Fine...please, continue telling us your evil pan." I said sarcastically as I lent on my staff.

"Well, I'm gonna kill you."

"Wait what? This whole thing was just to get me here?"

"Of course! I knew that the Guardians would send you if there was a threat at a school. You are the youngest after all."

"Okay, I understand why you want to kill me, but why put in this much effort? I mean, why this school?"

"Don't you get it Jack, everyone in this school believes in me, they're all afraid of the Boogieman! I'm more powerful then ever!" He threw his arms up in the air dramatically, black sand dripping from his fingers.

"But you're forgetting something Pitch, everyone believes in me to. God only knows what I could do to you." I smirked at him, pointing my staff towards him.

"But you won't attack me." He smiled confidently, like he knew something I didn't.

"Oh yeah? And why not?"

"Because I have her." He clicked his fingers with a smirk. I black cage appeared in front of him made of sand with a little colourful bird inside. Babytooth! He'd captured her, locked her in cage. I couldn't let this get to me, I had to stay strong, pretend like I didn't care.

"It's just a dumb fairy..." I scoffed as little grains of sand tumbled down the edge of the cage.

"Oh really? What about this then?" He clicked his fingers again as his smirk grew into a grin. We all looked over to the noise coming from the cave as Professor Gothel came out from behind it, dragging something behind her. I knew I should've made someone stay with her. I almost screamed as I saw what she was hauling across the soil. Small boy. Shaggy brown hair. Brown eyes.

"JAMIE!"


	24. Chapter 24 - A small sacrifice

_**Wow I think this cliffhanger is worse than last time, you guys are gonna hate me. Anyway I seriously appologise for not updating at all yesterday but I was out all day and didnt get back in until 10pm so I didnt have time :( Also sorry this is a little short :/ But thank you once again for all the fabulous reviews, urgh just you're all so amazing :D haha enjoy**_

**Chapter 24 – A small sacrifice**

**Rapunzel's POV**

Jack lunged towards the little brown haired boy, his voice was full of terror as he screamed his name. I'd never seen Jack act so concerned, or afraid for that matter.

"JAMIE!" Jack had once told me that Jamie was his little brother but now, after learning all these things about him, I wasn't so sure. Who was this child and why was he so important to Jack? Jack reached out towards him as he ran, fingers inches away from Jamies outstreched hand just to get blown back by a wall of black sand, slamming him into a nearby tree.

"Jack!" I yelled as I ran over to him, kneeling beside him as he rolled over with a painful groan. He quickly grabbed my elbow when he saw me there, pulling me towards him.

"You have to help Jamie." He looked directly into my eyes as he whispered it. His usually playful eyes where now dark, full of fear as his grip on my arm tightened.

"As soon as you have him, get the others and run, back through the forest, back to the school. Get as far a way as possible and keep him safe. Do you understand?" My eyes started to water as he spoke. What was going to happen to him if we left?

"I'm not leaving you." He shook his head quickly before looking back at me.

"You have to. Jamie is the most important thing on this planet to me. I can't let anything happen to him, or you, or anyone. Now go!" He curled his fingers around his staff, frost forming around it at his touch, as he jumped back up. He pointed the crooked end of his staff at Pitch as he let out an evil cackle. He obviously took great pleasure in seeing Jack in this state. I ran back to the others, panting as I stopped in front of them.

"Is Jack okay?" Merida asked, worried.

"Yeah he's fine. He wants us to help Jamie."

"Jamie?" Hiccup asked, slightly confused.

"The kid." I gestured behind me where Jack was starting to walk towards Pitch, the giant australian rabbit following closely behind.

"Oh, well how are we supposed to do that exactly?" We all looked at my mother, holding Jamie under her arm as he kicked and squirmed, shouting for Jack.

"Well, she's my mother. I'm sure there's something I can do." I started fidling with a strand of my hair as we thought about a plan, wrapping the golden lock around my finger. I gasped to myself as I realised something. My hair! Of course!

"Guys! I have an idea! Follow me..." We tiptoed through the trees in a circle whilst Pitch was distracted by Jack and came up behind my mother.

"Mother." She turned to us, swinging Jamie round with her as she smiled nervously.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Rapunzel, my flower, you really shouldn't be here. It's way too dangerous!" I folded my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows at her. Really? She was still palying this game?

"Fine, I'll leave. If you let Jamie come with us..." She laughed at the suggestion, flinging her head back. I was hoping it would work so I wouldnt have to use my real plan.

"I dont think so, my flower. The kid stays with me." She shuffled nervously as I gave out a sigh.

"Alright, I didnt want to have to do this but..." I grabbed a sharp stone from the floor and held it just below my ear as I swang my brade over my shoulder so it was dangling in front of me.

"If you don't hand over Jamie, it all comes off." Merida and Hiccup gasped behind me but Jamie just looked at me confused with furrowed eyebrows.

"What!? You can't be serious, Rapunzel!"

"Oh, I'm deadly serious." I narrowed my eyes at her as I held the stone to my hair, running it along the first few strands. They snapped and faded to brown before floating down to the floor. She watched them fall, terror washing over her face.

"Stop!" Mother held her hand out in front of her, stopping me from going any further. I knew that I'd now have a thin brown streak running down my fringe but I didn't care, I'd do anything to help Jack. I loved him.

"Fine, you can have the kid. " I smirked to my self as she shoved Jamie at us, angry with her self for being bribed so easily. He ran behind me quickly, hugging my leg for comfort. I looked down at him, smiling as I stroked his hair.

"It's okay, Jamie, we're going to keep you safe."

"Who are you anyway?" He looked up at us, smile raised at one side with befuddlement.

"We're friends of Jack." Everyone quickly covered their eyes as there was sudden flashes of blue light, sparks flying everywhere coupled with yells and shouts of rage. What was going on back there? Whilst my mother was distracted by the sudden outburst, we backed away and started making our way back through the forest, helping Jamie over fallen branches and tree roots. We where just about to turn back to the school when a tourmented scream echoed through the forest before total silence. I recognised that scream from before. No. It couldnt be. Jamie suddenly bolted forward, running towards the cave shouting Jacks name. We ran after him, just as worried but ended up almost crashing into him as he came to a sudden stop next to the cave. We all followed his terrified gaze as I crouched down next to him with my hands on his shoulders. There, in the middle of the small clearing, was Jack. He looked dead with his arms sprawled out across the dirt, snapped staff by his side, eye's wide but stolen of spirit. Pitch strolled up to Jack's lifeless body, crushing his wrist with his foot in one sharp stomp as he shrieked with laughter.

"FINALLY! JACK FROST IS DEAD!"


	25. Chapter 25 - Forgetting

**So hey, the wait is over! haha the first bit is what happened during the first chapter but from Jack's side of the story :) I wasn't so sure about writing the second part with the idea I went with but tell me what you thought, thank youuuuu :D x**

**Chapter 25 - Forgetting**

**Jack's POV**

I jumped up after I gave Rapunzel my instructions, pointing my staff at Pitch.

"How did you get him here?"

"Oh please, we've had him here for days."

"What?! You took him away from his family for this long?" Poor Sophie, she loved her brother.

"Don't worry Frost, they won't remember a thing. It's amazing what wizards can do." He grinned at me as Jamie shouted for me.

"Its okay Jamie, everything's going to be alright. Remember what I said, I will always protect you."

"How touching, it's a shame really. You can't protect him if your dead." He shot balls of black sand at me but I dodged most of them and froze the rest.

"C'mon Pitch, you're gonna have to try harder then that!" I laughed as I dodged a few more shots, hopping over them with my staff. Bunny laughed with me, throwing his boomerangs at Pitch and catching them when they came back. I could see out the corner of my eye that Rapunzel and the others where now talking to Professor Gothel. They needed to get Jamie to safety before something bad happened.

I started firing shots of ice at Pitch, blue flashes that he managed to dodge and return the attack with arrows of sand.

"You're never gonna save him!" Pitch shouted over the commotion. Was he trying to make me angry?

"He wont believe in you anymore!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I shot more ice at him.

"You won't be able to protect him Jack! Your precious Jamie will be all alone!"

"NO! STOP!" I screamed as all my angry that was built up inside me was suddenly let out in a burst of light and ice surging out of me, sparks flying off in every direction. My rage was suddenly cut short by a trickle of black sand that was climbing up my ankle. I looked down to see my whole foot engulfed in sand, slowly making its way up my leg. Before I knew it, half of my body was covered in the stuff. My torso then my neck, creeping up my jaw until my face was completely enveloped. It was suffocating me, I felt my staff break in my hands before falling to the floor. There as a sudden sharp snap in my chest as I let out a deafening scream.

Excruciating pain.

Darkness.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Jamie ran towards him, pushing Pitch out the way and kneeling beside him.

"Jack, no!" All three of us followed him, me kneeling opposite Jamie whilst the others stood behind me. I scooped him up in my arms, resting his head on my lap as I caressed his cheek. He couldn't be dead. Not Jack. I looked over to Jamie who was now crying into Jack's hoodie. I still didn't know who this kid was but I couldn't let him cry like this so I leaned over him, bringing him into a hug as we cried together. I could hear Hiccup and Merida sobbing behind us as I looked at Jack's face. His body was completely limp, there was no life left in his eyes.

"Jack, please, you can't leave us." I whispered to him as a tear rolled down my cheek and landed on his. Suddenly, his cold eye's started changing colour, fading from crystal blue to a deep brown. I tapped Jamie on the shoulder, gesturing for him to watch as the same thing happened with his hair. Brown strands started to take over the white ones as his skin regained colour to a pale pink. He didn't even look like himself anymore, he didn't look like the Jack I knew. His chest started to rise as he coughed out a breath and started blinking.

"Jack! You're alive!" His eyes shot to me as I spoke, pure panic washed over his face as he quickly sat up and shuffled back, pushing himself up against a tree. What was he doing?

"Who are you?!" His eyes shot around the clearing from face to face. How could he not remember us?

"Jack, it's us!"

"How do you know my name?!" He pulled his legs up to him, hugging his knees. That's when he noticed his hoodie. He inspected the sleeve, picking at the fabric.

"And what am I wearing?" There was a weird surge of realisation in his eyes as he looked back at us.

"Where's my sister?" Hiccup walked up next to me as he questioned us.

"Your sister?" Jack suddenly jumped up, fear pushed aside and replaced with anger.

"What have you done to her?"

"Jack, we haven't done anything.." He suddenly grabbed Hiccups robes, pulling him towards him.

"Then where is she!?" He shouted at Hiccup, brown eyes full of rage.

"Jack, we honestly don't know who you're on about!" Hiccup put his hands up in surrender, trying to convince this new Jack.

"Please Jack, put him down." Merida spoke gently which seemed to persuade Jack that we where telling the truth as he let go of Hiccup, setting him back on the ground.

"Where am I anyway?" He observed the tree's around us, occasionally looking up at the sky.

"Jack, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked as I walked up to him slowly.

"Erm, I was ice-skating with my sister. Please, you have to help me find her." I heard the Easter Bunny gasp behind him as he hopped up to us.

"This isn't good. That memory is from 300 years ago, before he was Jack Frost." Jack's eyes where pleading as he grabbed my wrists, looking directly at me.

"Please, she means everything to me."

"It's okay Jack, we'll find her." I nodded to reassure him. I knew he had a sister, he'd told us that he died trying to save her but that was a long time ago. Was what the rabbit had said really true? Had he past 300 years of his memory been erased? What had happened?

I could hear Pitch and my mother talking behind us, I was expecting Pitch to sound angry that Jack wasn't dead but he didn't, he was still laughing to himself.

"I thought you said Frost was dead!"

"He is. What you see in front of you is not Jack Frost."


	26. Chapter 26 - Remembering

_**Okay, so it's been like what, a week? since my last update so I'm REALLY sorry about that but I've had total writers block with no inspiration or motivation, plus I had my last exam which i had to revise for but I am really sorry :( i was actually supposed to upload this yesterday but fanfiction decided it would be funny to not work so you can partly blame them :') Anyway, here it is! Sorry if I moved a bit fast but yeah :/ I love you allll for being sooo patient, YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL HUMANS.**_

**Chapter 26 - Remembering**

Who where these people? What was I doing here? What was happening? Where was my sister? So many questions and I didn't know the answers to any of them. I inspected my clothing one more time. I had the same trousers on but someone had changed my shirt to a weird blue jumper that had a hood.

I looked back at the people in front of me. The girl with the long blonde hair seemed angry now, but not at me. She was aiming her anger at the pale man all in the black. The Boogieman. It was obvious it was him. I'd heard stories about him, the nightmare king. Sure I believed them, but I wasn't afraid. I was too busy protecting and reassuring my sister to show fear, she was the one who had always been terrified of him. She'd wake up screaming from a nightmare but I'd always be by her side to calm her down.

"What have you done to him!?" The blonde asked furiously. Were they talking about me?

"Like I said, I killed Jack Frost." No they couldn't be, my second name wasn't Frost.

"But he's right here in front of us!" She gestured her hand towards me as she spoke. So they _where_ talking about me? They must of had me confused with someone else. Some other Jack that would know what was going on.

"Look, I don't know who you guys are but I'm not Jack Frost." I said, pointing to my chest. The Boogieman smirked to himself as the blonde looked at me with sad eyes.

"Of course you are!" The fiery red head exclaimed. Her hair was crazy, red curls spiraling over her shoulders.

"No, I'm Jack Overland. I think you have me confused with someone else." They exchanged an awkward glance with a brunette boy before looking back at me.

"Look, I'm just gonna go, I need to find my sister and you clearly have your own situation going on here..." I gestured to the area we where standing in before stepping back. My foot landed on something hard and rough like a tree root or branch.

"No! You can't leave!" The brunette boy almost shouted as I looked down at my bare feet. I'd stood on a twisted kind of stick that was sharp and jaggered at one end where it had obviously been broken. I looked around for the rest of it as I bent down to pick it up. The other half wasn't that far away, arms reach, near a tree. This part had a crooked end that curled into a crescent shape. I reached over and grabbed it, inspecting them as I held the two halfs in front of me. It looked like some sort of staff or walking stick so I tried putting the two half's together to see what it would look like as one. Suddenly, a small blue glow started spilling out of the join, engulfing the whole area in a blue light. What the hell was this thing?! I threw the staff to the other side of the clearing in pure panic where it bounced along the dirt before coming to a halt outside the entrance to a small cave. The blue light had dissipated, leaving a small crack in the middle where it hadn't fulling joined. Had it just fixed itself?

"Get that blasted staff away from him!" The Boogieman yelled at an old black haired women who hurriedly ran over to the staff. She snatched it up quickly, gripping it tightly as she trotted back over to her place behind the Boogieman.

"What the hell was that?!" I panted looking at the different faces around me. They didn't reply but just looked at each other with concern.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on here?!"

"Erm...to be honest, we don't entirely know our selves.." The brown-haired boy explained, fiddling with his thumbs. I sighed to myself, rubbing my eyes before pinching the bridge of my nose. What had I gotten myself into?

"This is just great. I'm stuck in this creepy forest with come clueless strangers, I have no idea where my sister is and to top it all off, the Boogieman is here!" Something clicked in my mind as I finished the sentence. My sister is missing. The Boogieman is here. My sister was always terrified of him. It all made sense now.

"It was you!" I shouted as I strode up to the Boogieman, pointing at him with narrowed eyes.

"You must have taken her away from me whilst I wasn't looking then knocked me unconscious and brought me here!" He laughed at my presumption as he crossed his arms behind his back.

"Unless...this is all a nightmare and your just making me think that she's missing, but I'll wake up and she'll be there, safe. It's all just a trick isn't it!?"

"So close...yet so far!" He grinned to himself, showing pointed teeth, sharp like wolves'.

"Then what is it!? What is going on!? Will someone please just explain what I'm doing here!?"

"Jack!" The blonde called sharply as I turned back to her.

"Stop shouting! You're scaring Jamie." She gestured to the little brown-haired boy who was gripping her leg, hiding behind her. I quickly jogged over to them, crouching down beside him and smiling gently.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Jamie is it?" He nodded swiftly in response, letting go of the girls leg.

"You shouldn't be scared of him." I gestured behind me with my head.

"I'm not, it's just...you don't remember me." Was I supposed to know who these people where?

"Look Jamie, I don't really know what's going on at the minute, everything's all a bit confusing so don't take it personally, okay?"

"Okay...but you said you'd always protect me, that you'd always be here as long as I believed in you." I put my hands on his shoulders, look directly into his eyes.

"Well, believe in me now. Everything is going to be okay, I promise." I didn't even know this kid yet I was making such big promises but he reminded me a lot of my sister, I just felt the need to protect him. He nodded as a small tear started to roll down his cheek. I wiped it away with my finger before standing up and extending my hand out to him. Why was I telling him it was going to be okay, anyway? I didn't know if it would. I didn't even know what was going on, whether or not I was even supposed to be here but he was just a child. A scared, innocent child. He didn't deserve this.

"C'mon, how about we have a little fun instead?" I stopped in my tracks, staring at my hand. Those words. This scenario. It all felt so familiar. I looked around, speechless. I knew these people, this place. I staggered back a bit as everything came suddenly flooding back.

Saving my sister, falling through the ice. Dying. Coming back. The moon. 300 years of loneliness. Joining the Guardians. Meeting Jamie. Being believed in. Defeating Pitch. Hogwarts. My mission. Hiccup. Rapunzel. Merida. Everything. I _was_ Jack Frost.

I could feel myself changing back already, regaining my power. I looked at my hand as it starting fading back to a pale pink, the piece of hair that fell over my eye began changing from brown to snow-white, each strand at a time.

I looked down at Jamie with a ecstatic grin before swooping him up into a massive hug, cuddling him into me. I'd missed him so much. He wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me back tightly as tears rolled down both of our cheeks, lightly dripping of our chins and landing on the floor with quiet splashes.

"You're back." He said through sobs.

"I never left."


	27. Chapter 27 - Combat

_**SO IT'S FINALLY HERE YAY! Sorry for the long wait :( but omg this story has over 12,000 views OMG! This is just AMAZING so thank you to every single one of you :3 3 I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**_

_**Chapter 27 - Combat**_

Rapunzel stared at me with confusion over Jamie's shoulder, of course she had no idea what had just happened. It's not everyday you see someone change into their past self and then change back.

"I'll explain later." I said quietly as I put Jamie down.

"NO NO NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Pitch shouted behind us as I swiftly turned to him.

"Sorry Pitch, but snow doesn't stay away forever." I winked at him as I sprinted towards Professor Gothel.

"I'll be taking that." I chimed as I snatched my staff from her shocked hands. I circled around Pitch, coming up next to Bunny who grinned at me.

"Good to have you back, mate." He said as he slapped me on the back. I grinned back at him before looking down at my staff. There was still a small crack in the middle so I quickly pushed it together in my hands. There was a sharp pulse of blue light as the crack was healed itself, my staff renewed to it's former glory. I shuffled back over to stand in front of Rapunzel and the others, pushing Jamie behind me as he hugged my leg.

"It's over Pitch." I said calmly as I pointed my staff at him, taking a defensive stance.

"NO! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WIN! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR STUPID FRIENDS WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Pitch's loud outburst snapped Professor Gothel out of her shocked state.

"You tried to kill my daughter?" She asked with a sharp tone. Her face was concerned but her eyes where black with fury as she marched towards the Boogieman.

"Oh please, it was just a scratch." Pitch casually waved her off, trying to act like it wasn't a big deal.

"A scratch? She almost died because of you!" Merida yelled from behind me. My mind flashed back to the memory of us in this same forest, when Merida and Hiccup found out about Rapunzel's hair. It wasn't the best way to find out something as big as that but under the circumstances, it seemed inevitable.

Professor Gothel suddenly shot her arm forward, wand gripped in her arm as she pointed it at Pitch.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!" She screamed at him, bring her arm back to cast a spell. She barely got to open her mouth before Pitch sent her flying across the clearing with a cloud of black sand. She crashed into a tree, knocking her unconscious as she landed on the ground with a thump.

"Mother!" Rapunzel gasped as she lurched forward. I swung my arm out to stop her running forward, Pitch would only hurt her. She stepped back behind me as I looked her, trying to get her to understand why she couldn't help her.

"Pitch! Stop! No one else has to get hurt." I tried reasoning with him, pleading him to stop.

"Au contraire, Jack. You, you still need to die." He glared at me wickedly before sending a shot of black sand my way. I swung my staff, creating a a spark of ice that deflected the attack.

"RUN! GET BACK TO THE SCHOOL!" I shouted behind me as Bunny joined the fight, firing boomerangs at Pitch with force. Rapunzel came up behind me, resting her small hand on my shoulder.

"We're not leaving you." She said confidently as I turned to look at her whilst Pitch was distracted. I shook my head and removed her hand but keeping hold of it.

"No, I need you to take Jamie and get back to the school. Find the headmaster and tell him what's happening." I instructed her, looking directly into her eyes. She hesitated a bit but finally nodded. Just as she went to turn away, I grabbed her wrist and spun her back round.

"I'm sorry by the way, about us. You understand why I did it now, don't you?" She nodded swiftly in reply with watery eyes and a sincere smile. I reached up to he cheek, stroking my finger along it as a small tear started trickling from her eye.

"I anything happens to me-"

"Jack, no..."

"If anything happens to me, make sure Jamie gets home. You have to promise me that you'll look after him." Another tear rolled down her cheek, landing on my finger.

"I promise." She assured me, looking down, ignoring the chaos around us.

"I love you." I said with a serious smile, wiping her tears away.

"I love you too." She said in turn, looking deeply into my eyes before turning away to hide her over flowing tears. I crouched down as Jamie ran up to my leg, face full of concern.

"Follow my friends back through the forest. They'll keep you safe, okay?" He nodded before giving me one last hug.

"You're going to be fine." I whispered into his ear before letting him go. Rapunzel grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind her as the set off through the forest. Merida and Hiccup turned quickly, giving a slight wave coupled with a worried smile before following after Rapunzel and Jamie.

I turned back to Pitch and Bunny just as one of his boomerangs where knocked out of his hand. I sent a sharp burst of ice in Pitch's direction but he managed to dodge it. It didn't really matter as it gave Bunny time to grab his discarded boomerang and re-join the battle. We both continued firing attacks at him, occasionally hitting him but nothing to seriously effect or hurt him. He'd continuously return the attacks, taking turns as he switched from me to Bunny and back again.

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" I shouted over to Bunny about 10 minutes into the battle. Pitch just kept dodging our attacks and we weren't getting anywhere.

"I KNOW! WE NEED REINFORCEMENTS!" He shouted back. Bunny was right, we weren't going to defeat him with just the two of us.

"YOU GO GET NORTH AND THE OTHERS, I CAN HOLD HIM OFF FOR A BIT!" I yelled over the sharp sound of crackling ice as I sent another shot from my staff. Bunny's ears twitched as he acknowledge what I said, nodding with agreement. He thumped his massive Pooka foot, creating a pit in the earth. He saluted to me just before he jumped in, disappearing from view. I turned my attention back to Pitch, fighting off his attacks the best I could. Suddenly, I heard a faint chirp coming from the other side of the clearing. Babytooth! I'd been so caught up with everything else that I'd completely forgotten about her. I needed to find a way to get to her. I glanced over to where her chirps where coming from and saw that she was still locked in the black bird cage. I started side stepping in her direction, slowly getting a closer and closer. I was still deflecting clouds of black sand so it was hard to concentrate on where I was going but I finally reached where the cage was lying on its side behind a small rock. I crouched down behind it for a cover, sending a few more shots of ice to distract him. I quickly fondled with the door of the cage, unclipping the latch to set her free. As soon as the door was open, Babytooth fluttered out and went straight into the pocket of my hoodie for protection. I jumped back up from the rock before Pitch had realised what had happened and continued dodging and firing ice at him.

A couple of minutes later, there was a faint sound that could be heard in the distance, a familiar sound that made Pitch come to a sudden halt and made me grin with delight.

Sleigh bells.

Pitch was in trouble now.


	28. Chapter 28 - Back Up

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**So firstly, I would just like to apologize for the late update, I don't really have an excuse so thank you for being so patient.**

**But down to business! As you all know, I am planning on writing a sequel to this. I already have the plot in the head and I know how its going to start but the problem is...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO CALL IT! I really need your help with coming up with a title for it. The title for this was taken from ROTG when North says to Jack "Who are you, Jack Frost?" so something similar would work :D Any input will be much appreciated :)**

**In other news, I have started writing ANOTHER big four fanfic! I know, I'm too creative for my own good haha ;) This one is very much different to the 2 I am currently writing I just don't know when to upload it so yeah idk :/ oh well, i guess I'll just keep writing it until I find a suitable time :')**

**Chapter 28 – Back up**

The sweet sound of bells and the clomping of hooves echoed around the forest as North's sleigh crashed to the ground. I grinned to myself as North climbed out swords ablaze, closely followed by Sandy and Tooth. Bunny had arrived a second before, coming up from out of his tunnels to stand by my side.

"Jack! Good to see you again!" North boomed cheerfully as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, good to see you too." I choked as he dropped me back on the ground. I heard a high pitched chirp from my pocket as Babytooth shot out towards her Queen. Tooth gasped as the little fairy fluttered about her happily.

"Babytooth! I was so worried!" Tooth cupped her most loyal fairy in her hands before cuddling her into her cheek.

"Hey Tooth, Sandy." I called over to them as I rested my staff on my shoulder. Sandy replied with a welcoming nod whereas Tooth grinned before she flew over to me after letting Babytooth go.

"Jack!" She gasped as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you okay? Bunny told me...about losing your memory." Her feathers twitched with concern as she held me at arms length.

"I'm fine Tooth, everything's okay now." I smiled at her in reassurance as she let me go. She didn't look completely convinced but let the matter slide, turning to Bunny to greet him.

"Erm..what's wrong with Pitch?" North whispered in my ear as he looked over my shoulder. I turned to see what he was talking about and noticed Pitch standing still as stone with a blank stare covering his face.

"I'm not entirely sure, I guess he's just shocked you guys are here." North chuckled slightly at this, finding the idea amusing. Pitch obviously expected, well hoped, to have me alone. Having Bunny here didn't really bother him, he could handle us, but now the whole gang was here and he had no cards left to play. I averted my focus to Professor Gothel who was standing behind him in exactly the same shocked state, you could see in her glazed eyes that she was trying to figure out what to do.

"Erm...so what do we do next? I mean, he's not exactly fighting." I gestured towards Pitch as I spoke, observing his eyes as they twitched between our faces. It was like he was trying to come up with a new plan, everything had gone wrong for him today and now he was screwed.

"Maybe we should just sneak up on him, grab him while he's like this." Tooth suggested.

"Well, I aint gonna provoke a fight if I don't have to." Bunny said, strapping a boomerang to his back.

"Well we can't all go together, even in this state, he'll see us." North pointed out.

"Well who's gonna go then?" Tooth asked. We pondered for a moment before they all looked at me and smiled mischievously, Bunny and North crossing their arms.

"What? Why me?!" I exclaimed, gesturing to myself.

"You're the smallest and the quietest." North said.

"No i'm not, Sandy is." I gestured to Sandy who quickly started creating golden images above his head in protest.

"Fine, you're the youngest." Bunny said as he pushed me forward with a smirk. I tutted at them as I started tip toeing towards Pitch in an arch. Why me? Haven't I been through enough today?

I careful circled around behind him, balancing my staff in my fingers, being careful not to make a noise. I glanced over to the others for encouragement as I advanced closer to the Boogieman. Tooth stuck her thumbs up with a grin a sign of support. I breathed out slowly as I approached him, closing my eyes as I prepared myself. I started to count down to moment I would pounce.

"...3...2...1!"

"JACK!" The sudden call of my name snapped Pitch out of his trance, causing him to growl viciously at me before sending me flying across the clearing with a swift shove. I slammed against a tree before falling to the ground, my staff clattering along the dirt. It had all happened so fast, he didn't give me time to react. I searched the clearing for where the call had came from as the other Guardians dived into battle. I scanned the area and gasped when I saw who had called my name. On the other side of the clearing stood four people who I wasn't expecting. Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida where standing in a huddle in front of the headmaster. What where they doing here? I told them to go back to the school, why would they come back? Where was Jamie?

I groaned slightly as I stood up, snatching my staff as I ran past it. I sprinted straight for the sleigh whilst North and the others where in battle, hiding behind it so I could get to the small group without being attacked. I judged the large gap in front of me, waited for Pitch to be distracted then made a run for it, almost crashing into Hiccup as I skidded to a stop.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I panted, gripping my staff tightly.

"We came to help." Merida said proudly with her quiver strapped to her hip. I hadn't really seen her use her bow very often, it wasn't really something she could do on school grounds.

"No, you have to go back." I demanded without hesitation.

"What? No!" Rapunzel exclaimed, looking slightly offended. I couldn't let any of them get hurt like this, it was too dangerous. I've had 300 years to train, to perfect using my powers. They where wizards who hand't even made it through first year yet.

"You have no idea what you're up against!" I almost screamed, frustrated at how stubborn they where being.

"You don't know what he can do to you! No, I can't let you be hurt because of me. This whole thing is my fault, I should never have let you get involved." I bowed my head in shame. If they got hurt, it would be my fault, I couldn't let that happen.

"Young Jack here is right, you are too inexperienced to be any help. You'll end up getting yourselves killed." I looked up in shock at hearing his words. The headmaster obviously understood that I didn't want them to get hurt and was trying to help me convince them to leave.

"We don't care! We're staying and we're helping Jack." Hiccup sounded very determined as he spoke, there was no way I was going to be convincing him any time soon. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I was exhausted and constantly looking out for them wasn't going to help but I didn't really have a choice.

"Fine. Just...make sure you stay close to me and be careful." They all nodded in agreement before following me out of the trees. This was going to be a interesting fight.


End file.
